Demons of Yesterday
by Sydnie Australia
Summary: Sequel to Eat, PREY, Love. Kristian is back in Lima and he's here to stir up some trouble. Will Kurt and Blaine's relationship survive? Will Puck and Kurt get closer? Will Mercedes begin to trust her friends again? Is Finn alive? Is Quinn? HIGHLY recommended to read Eat, PREY, Love 1st! Based off The Vampire Diaries.
1. Been Invited In

**A/N: We back! We back! Time to get part two on the road! Thank you guys so much for reading the first story even though it took literally three years lol! I really hope you guys like this story. As a warning, it gets a lot darker. Let me know what you think!**

Cooter is in the kitchen, and as he closes the refrigerator door, he sees Kristian standing there, posing as Kurt.

"You scared me," Cooter says, startled.

"Sorry," replies Kristian.

"Is Emma home?"

"She had to meet the fire chief about the building. She doesn't know the truth. They've covered it up."

"Yeah, I know. How's Finn?"

"Holed up in his room."

Upstairs, Finn is in his bed. He's unconscious after taking all those pills.

Kurt arrives at the Hummel home. He's on the phone with Blaine, "I looked everywhere."

"What, do you think someone stole it?" asks Blaine.

"Yeah, someone definitely took my things."

Kristian and Cooter are still in the kitchen.

"Can I help?" asks Cooter.

Kristian looks down at Cooter's ring. "Sure."

Kurt is still on the porch, on the phone with Blaine.

"You want me to pick you up?" asks Blaine.

"I'm just gonna check on Finn before I go to the hospital, can you meet me there?"

"You bet."

"Okay, I love you Blaine."

"I love you too."

Kristian grabs a knife and cuts off Cooter's fingers, with a vengeance, including his ring. Then he pushes Cooter against the sink.

"Kristian?!" yells Cooter, terrified.

Kristian reveals his vampire face. "Hello Cooter, Goodbye Cooter." And he stabs Cooter, deeply.

Kurt enters the house and goes to the bottom of the stairs. "Finn? Are you up?" He hears a noise in the kitchen and goes toward it. He enters to find Cooter on the floor, bleeding badly. He rushes over to him and tries to stop the bleeding. He grabs the phone and calls 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Hi, I-I need an ambulance to 415 Whitman Avenue," says Kurt to the operator in a panicked voice.

Cooter sees Kristian watching and whispers, "Behind you."

"What?"

"Behind you!" Cooter says louder.

Kurt turns around and gasps, but he sees no one there. He grabs the bloody knife and cautiously approaches the hallway. Kristian speeds around, frightening Kurt, before he runs out the door. Kurt is terrified, and then he remembers Finn.

"Finn!" He races up the stairs to his room. "Finn! Finn!" He finds him unconscious on his bed. "Please, Finny, wake up!" He shakes Finn frantically and he wakes up with a start.

After a while, Cooter is taken away in the ambulance and Blaine arrives at the house. The officer tries to keep Blaine from entering.

"He's okay," says Kurt from the stairs.

Blaine follows Kurt upstairs to Finn's room.

"What happened?" asks Blaine.

"He said that Anna gave him her blood and then he took these pills and now…I mean he looks fine but then again so do you. So, I just…I don't know," replies Kurt.

Blaine takes Finn's face in his hands and examines his eyes. "Look at me."

"I'm fine, okay? I feel the same," says Finn begrudgingly, trying to move Blaine's hands away from his face.

"Should I call a paramedic up here? What should I do?" asks Kurt.

Blaine looks at Finn's eyes. "No, he's fine."

"You mean I'm not a vampire? Damn it!" yells Finn.

"Don't say that Finn! Why would you want that?" asks Kurt, horrified at Finn's statement.

"Did you hear about Anna, what happened to her tonight? She's dead," says Finn as he tries to get up.

"Finn, Finn. Come here, sit down," Blaine pushes Finn back down on the bed. He grabs his face in his hands and makes him look at him. "I am very sorry about Anna, but it's very important that you listen to me right now. With every passing moment, Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you try to kill yourself right now, you could really die."

Finn looks away.

"Hey!" Blaine slaps him. "Do you understand me?!"

"Blaine…" starts Kurt.

"Yeah, I understand," replies Finn.

"Good." Blaine gets up and stands next to Kurt.

"What about the pills that he took?" asks Kurt.

"He didn't take enough to die so Anna's blood actually healed him of that," replies Blaine.

A policeman knocks on the doorframe of Finn's room. "Mr. Hummel?"

"I'll be right there."

"You need to be at the hospital," says Blaine.

"But…" starts Kurt.

"No, no, no, I'll stay here with Finn," says Blaine.

"No, I don't need a babysitter," says Finn.

"Yes, you do," says Kurt.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the hospital, Sam is sitting alone outside of Quinn's room.

Mercedes arrives and walks over to him. "How is Quinn?"

"She's not good, 'Cedes."

"What the hell happened?"

"We were driving and Artie heard this noise and he got…"

"A noise?"

"He got this migraine or something and he lost control of the car and…I thought that Quinn was fine and then…and then she wasn't so…" Sam trails off and Mercedes sits down next him and holds him.

A few feet away, Sheriff Fabray is at a nurse's station.

Puck walks over to her. "Liz, I came as soon as I got the message. Is she okay?"

"She's in surgery, it's…they're doing everything they can. I need your help Puck."

"Sure, anything Liz."

"Mayor Abrams is dead. They thought he was a vampire. They put him in the basement."

"Mayor Abrams was a vampire?"

"No, no. A mistake was made, they said he dropped like the others when Cooter's device went off, but he…he couldn't have been a vampire, I've known the man my whole life and now Nancy Abrams is gonna want answers and all I can think of right now is Quinn and…" She begins to cry.

"It's okay. It's okay." Puck hugs Liz as she cries hard into his chest.

Kurt finally arrives at the hospital and he walks over to Mercedes.

"Mercy. How's Quinn?"

"She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it."

"What?"

Mercedes embraces Kurt. Puck is near and peers over at them.

"Is there something that you can do? Like a spell or something?"

"She doesn't know how, do you?" says Puck as he walks over to them.

Mercedes looks down, ashamed. "No, I don't."

"No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that."

"Well, I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn."

Puck turns to Kurt. "I can give Quinn some blood."

"No, no way," says Kurt adamantly.

"No, just enough to heal her. She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better Kurt."

"It's too risky, I can't agree to that."

"Do it," says Mercedes. She sees Kurt's expression. "This is Quinn. We can't let her die." She turns to Puck. "Do it."

"If I do this, you and me, call a truce?" asks Puck.

"No. But you'll do it anyway. For Kurt." Mercedes leaves.

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now but we should talk about what happened tonight," says Puck after she leaves.

"Yeah, one of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed Cooter," replies Kurt.

"What? When? What are you talking about? After I left?"

"You were there?"

"Come on, Kurt, you know I was."

"When were you at the house?"

"Really? Earlier, on the porch, we were talking, all cathartic, feelings exposed. Come on, we kissed, Kurt."

"Okay, I don't have time for this Puck." He tries to walk away.

Puck pulls him back. "If you want to forget what happened fine, but I can't."

Emma arrives. Puck moves away while Emma glares at him, but listens in.

"Kurt, I came as soon as I got your message. How's Cooter?" asks Emma.

"Where have you been?" asks Kurt.

"At the fire department, I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, Emma, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

Puck suddenly realizes that Kristian was the one he kissed, not Puck. "Goddammit!"

Emma and Kurt look at him with confusion.

"Mmm, you gotta be kidding me." Puck realizes that he has said that out loud. He looks at both Emma and Kurt and walks away.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the Hummel home, Finn is asleep in his bed. Blaine paces beside his bed, still watching out for him. He hears the front door open. It's Kristian still posing as Kurt. Blaine goes down the stairs.

"Hey! How was Quinn?"

"Not good." He embraces him. "Just what I needed." He tries to kiss him, but Blaine, realizing its Kristian, grabs him by the back of his neck and bares his fangs at him.

He throws him on the couch. Kristian gets up without missing a beat.

"Kristian."

"At least I fooled one of you." He rushes over to Kristian and pushes him against the wall.

"Feel better?" He pushes Kristian against another wall as someone begins to open the front door. Blaine is distracted by this and Kristian takes the opportunity to grab his arm, bend it behind his back, and throw him down on the floor. He smiles and rushes out of the house. Kurt and Puck enter the house. Blaine is on the floor, but stands up immediately.

"Blaine?" asks Kurt.

"Kurt," replies Blaine.

"What happened?"

"Kristian happened," says Puck.

Puck and Blaine are pacing in the kitchen, while Kurt is upstairs checking on Finn.

"Did he say what he wanted?" asks Puck.

"No," replies Blaine.

"Fucker certainly knows how to make an entrance."

"He said he fooled one of us, at least. What does that mean?"

"He pretended to be Kurt too when I showed up earlier tonight."

Kurt enters the kitchen. Blaine walks towards him.

"I told Finn, I can't lie to him anymore," says Kurt.

"Are you alright?" asks Blaine.

"No, I'm not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better."

"I know. We all did."

"Kristian was in this house, that means he's been invited in, what are we gonna do?"

"Move," answers Puck sardonically.

"Very helpful, thank you," replies Kurt. He takes a seat.

"Kristian wants you dead; there's zero you can do about it; you would be dead, but you're not. So, clearly, he has other plans."

"Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke him in the process. What happened tonight when you thought he was Kurt?" asks Blaine

"To risk another frown line encroaching on a **very** crowded forehead. We…kissed," answers Puck.

"And you thought it was me?" asks Kurt.

"What do you mean you kissed?" asks Blaine, obviously pissed.

"Well, you know, when two lips pucker and they go." He puckers his lips and makes kissing noises. Blaine rushes at him with his super speed, but Puck uses his super speed as well and stands next to Kurt. "Don't be obvious, Blaine."

Blaine starts towards Puck again, but Kurt gets up and puts his hand in front of Blaine. "Blaine wait, he kissed Kristian, not me." He looks at Puck. "I wouldn't do that." He sighs. "We don't have time for this."

"Later," says Blaine.

"Cooter must know something. There has to be a reason why Kristian tried to kill him," says Kurt.

Puck walks over to another and leans against it. "He's Kristian. He loves to play games and you're an idiot if you think you're going to find out what he's been up to before he wants you to know."

"No, actually Kurt's right, Cooter could know something through Terri. Your mother, she was in touch with Kristian so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk," reasons Blaine.

"I've got a better idea," says Puck.

"What's that?" asks Kurt.

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitch. See you," answers Puck. He starts to walk away.

"Is that smart?" asks Kurt.

Puck turns around "If Kristian thinks he's been ignored it will lure him out, he'll make a move."

"Yeah? And then what?" asks Blaine

"Stake him rip his head off, something poetic. We'll see," answers Puck.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

The next morning, Mercedes goes back to the hospital and finds Sam still sitting outside Quinn's room.

"You've been here all night?" asks Mercedes.

"Yeah, with the Sheriff," replies Sam.

"No one else?"

"Blaine's brother Puck stopped by late last night."

"How is Quinn today?"

He smiles. "See for yourself."

They go in Quinn's room. She's awake and looking completely healthy. " _Jersey Shore_ 's on!" Mercedes hugs her. "Careful, still a little sore."

"Sorry."

Quinn laughs. "It's okay, but they say I'm healing really quick."

"My turn," says Sam. Then he gives her a peck on the lips.

"Oh, isn't he cute?" She sees Mercedes crying softly. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just happy you're okay."

"Oh, I love you guys!"

"We love you."

The three of them have a group hug.


	2. Game On

Mason is played by Cody Kearsley

* * *

At the Abrams Estate, they are holding a wake for the mayor. Nancy Abrams is talking with Sheriff Fabray and Puck.

"I want to know exactly who's responsible for killing my husband," says Mrs. Abrams.

"I'm looking into it, but you have to be straight with me. Is there any reason Richard was affected by the vampire device?" asks the Sheriff.

"What are you implying? That he was one of them?" asks Mrs. Abrams.

"No, no. No one's implying that," says Puck trying to calm her down.

"Your deputy screwed up, plain and simple which makes you responsible," says Mrs. Abrams.

"Nancy…" Puck tries to interject.

"Your husband is the one who helped Cooter Hummel execute his idiot plan in the first place," accuses the Sheriff.

"Liz…" He tries to interject again.

"Someone got my husband killed," says Mrs. Abrams plain and simple.

"We're all on edge here. You've suffered a great loss. The whole town has. We have to stick together, okay? Trust each other, we'll get through this," reasons Puck.

Artie is at the front door, greeting guests. A Ford Bronco XLT drives up to the front of the mansion and a man steps out.

"So, the black sheep returns," says Artie.

"Artie?" says Mason.

"Yeah."

"What happened to you? In my mind, you're twelve years old."

"Then that's two years older than the last time you saw me, Uncle Mason."

They hug each other.

"Good to see you again."

"It's good to see you, too. Come on inside."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the hospital, Blaine and Kurt are walking down the hallway to Cooter's room.

"Ready for this?" asks Blaine.

Kurt nods his head and they enter the room together.

"Cooter?" asks Kurt.

Cooter opens his eyes and panics when he sees Kurt. He tries to press the button to call the nurse, but Blaine grabs his hand and takes it away from him.

"I'm Kurt. I'm not – I'm not Kristian."

"We know he did this to you," says Blaine.

"We need to know why."

"Where is he?" asks Cooter.

"You tell us," says Blaine.

"I don't know," replies Cooter. He tries to sit up, but Blaine pushes him back down.

"You're a little too weak to play tough guy. Why don't you just sit back and answer a few questions?" asks Blaine menacingly.

Kurt places the Hummel ring into Cooter's hand. "Please, tell us why he's here. What does he want?"

Cooter doesn't respond.

"He'll try again; we can't help you if you don't confide in us," says Blaine.

"In you?" asks Cooter sarcastically.

"In your son, then."

"My son should have driven a stake through your heart by now. He looks at Kurt. "I never spoke with Kristian directly, he never trusted me." He looks at Blaine. "So, either kill me or get out because I can't stand the sight of you with my son."

"You see the world with such hatred. It's gonna get you killed," says Kurt. He walks out of the room.

Blaine is alone with Cooter. Blaine hesitates, and then he rushes over to Cooter and chokes him. "You may be okay with dying, but I have a better plan for you." He bites his wrist and puts it in Cooter's mouth and forces his blood down Cooter's throat. "You now have my blood in your system; all I have to do is kill you. Now take my advice. Leave town. Kurt doesn't want you here. You've got about 24 hours before the blood leaves your system, that's enough time to disappear or so help me God, I will turn you into a vampire and I will watch you hate yourself more than you already do." He releases him. Cooter gasps in horror. "The clock starts now." He leaves the room.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Back at the wake, Puck is watching Mason and Nancy. He talks with Sheriff Fabray.

"Who's the guy with Nancy?" asks Puck.

"It's the mayor's younger brother, Mason Abrams."

"Is he on the council? Like Cooter Hummel was when he rolled in?"

"He's nothing like Cooter. For one, he's not an asshole. He's not a believer either. He wants nothing to do with the council. He's too preoccupied finding the perfect wave."

"Thanks." Sheriff Fabray walks away. "See you." Puck continues to watch Mason and Nancy.

At the entrance, Kristian walks towards the Abrams' house. Artie stops him and grabs his hands in appreciation.

"Hey Kurt, thanks for coming. Come on in," greets Artie.

Kristian enters the house, smiling.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt and Blaine are outside, walking away from hospital.

"Hey, I just have to swing by home to pick up Emma and Finn so we can go to the Abrams'. How did you leave him there, Cooter?" asks Kurt as he Blaine walk to the car.

"I…I asked him to leave town," replies Blaine.

They stop walking and look at each other.

"Asked? You threatened him."

Blaine sighs. "Yeah, I threatened him."

"Good. I want him gone, Blaine. I know that I shouldn't feel that way, but I don't want someone like that in my life. Or Finn's life."

"I know."

He embraces Blaine. "So, what now?"

They pull out of the hug. "Now, I need to go find Puck."

"Please Blaine, don't fight with him."

"No Kurt, he tried to kiss you. I'm not okay with that."

"That's not the problem, Kristian is. He's already messing with both of your heads and Puck is not stable when it comes to him. The last thing we need is to make things worse."

Blaine nods and they continue walking to the car.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Back at the estate, Puck and Mercedes are talking.

"Did you know the Hummel device affected Artie Abrams?" asks Mercedes.

"Well, I know it took the mayor down."

"Don't you want to know why?"

"Yes, Hot Mama, I would love to know why a non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let Cooter Hummel use against us. Speaking of your guilt, how's Quinn?"

Mercedes sighs. "She's much better."

"You're welcome."

"No, you're welcome."

He scoffs. "Why am I welcome?"

"You live to see another day."

"No good deed goes unpunished with you, does it?" He boops her nose.

She smacks his hand away. "Doesn't undo the bad. I know what you are Puck, you might have Kurt and the Sheriff and everybody else fooled but not me. One wrong move and I'm gonna take you out."

"Now you need to stop with the witches' brew. You're starting to believe your own press, Mama."

She looks at Puck and he starts to hold his head in pain. Mercedes stops after a while.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you were saying?" She walks out to the front porch and over to Kristian, who she thinks is Kurt. "Oh, my God! Puck drives me crazy. He's walking around like he's some kind of hero for healing Quinn when it's his fault all of this happened in the first place."

"I'm sorry Mercedes. What Puck's done is just awful," replies Kristian in his Kurt voice.

She takes a breath. "Okay, better. Hateful Puck moment over." Mercedes touches his arm and immediately senses that he is not Kurt. She clears her throat. "I've got to find Artie and pay my respects. I'll be back."

"Okay."

Mercedes walks away as Kristian watches her go. She walks into a room and immediately dials Kurt on her phone.

"Hello?" answers Kurt.

"Kurt? Where are you?"

"'Cedes, I know I'm late. I'm getting in the car now. I'll be there in five." Kurt hangs up.

Mercedes is shocked. She turns around to leave, but sees Kristian behind her. She gasps.

"We haven't officially met. I'm Kristian," greets Kristian.

"I know who you are."

"Of course, you do. You're the best friend. God, you look just like Emily. See, I've been putting all the pieces of Kurt's life together. Terri told me it was a bit of a puzzle. I do know who Emma and Finn are and I met that delicious ex-boyfriend Sam, who's sweet on Quinn, and then there's you, the vampire-hating Jones witch. Did I do good?"

Mercedes tries to leave the room, but Kristian super speeds around her and blocks her way out. Mercedes uses her migraine inducing spell on Kristian. Kristian feigns being hurt to trick her.

"I've been around a long time Mercedes; you're gonna have to do better than that." He grabs Mercedes by the throat and pushes her against the wall. He vamps out and Mercedes opens the doors with her powers to expose them to the other guests. Kristian face goes back to normal in response. "Nice."

Blaine is standing outside the doorway. "Kristian."

Kristian smiles. "Blaine."

"Leave her alone."

"Okay." He releases her and leaves the room. Kristian traces his finger across Blaine's chest as he walks past him.

Mercedes and Blaine share a look and Blaine follows Kristian out into the main room.

"What are you doing here?" asks Blaine.

Kristian grabs a drink off a tray. "After the way you treated me last night, I thought that a public place would be less violent."

"You're taking this a little far, don't you think? Kurt could walk in at any moment."

"Mmm, but that's part of the fun, Blaine." He picks up a cherry from the food table. "Puck's here, somewhere. I've been avoiding him." Kristian puts the cherry in his mouth, but when he sees Sam, he takes it back out.

Sam walks up to them. "Hey guys."

"Hey Sam. I heard that Quinn is doing much better. Her recovery was practically miraculous, you must be so relieved," Kristian says in his Kurt voice.

"I am. Thanks Kurt." He leaves.

"Uh! His eyes are so green!"

"You need to leave now," threatens Blaine.

Kristian sighs. "You're hurting my feelings, Blaine. Puck was much happier to see me, then again he thought I was your boyfriend so…"

"Kristian, I'm not doing this with you."

"Okay, how about we don't have a couple's fight in front of all of your friends? Walk with me?"

"Just tell me what you're doing here."

"Maybe I missed you. Is that an acceptable reason?"

"What game are you playing?"

Kristian smirks. "Why, you want to play with me?"

"I don't know. How can I play if I don't know the rules?"

"No rules, Blaine. Don't you remember? No rules."

Kristian walks out of the room and looks back at Blaine. Blaine looks at him and Kristian holds his hand out for him. Blaine walks towards him and Kristian smiles and turns around, still holding his hand out for Blaine to hold. Blaine walks right past him, ignoring his silent request to hold hands. Kristian drops his hand begrudgingly and follows Blaine.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

A little while later, Kurt, Emma and Finn arrive at the estate.

"Looks like the whole town has turned out," says Emma.

"Yeah. Well he is…he was the mayor," says Kurt.

"Why don't they save it for the funeral?" asks Finn.

"That's what people do. The Abrams were here for us when we went through this. It'll be quick; we'll drop off the food and pay our respects and go," replies Emma.

"In and out? It sounds like a plan," says Finn.

Kurt sees Puck on the front porch. "You guys go ahead, I'll be right there, okay?" He goes toward Puck. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Great Kurt. Walking on the sunshine, thanks for asking."

Kurt sighs. "Puck."

"Kurt."

"We should be able to talk about this. Puck, we're close enough now. I really want to know how you are doing."

"I kissed you; I thought you kissed me back. Doppelgänger hijinks ensued. How do you think I'm doing?"

"I think that you're hurt."

"No, I don't get hurt, Kurt."

"No, you don't admit that you get hurt. You get angry and cover it up and then you do something stupid."

"You're scared. You think Kristian is gonna send me off the deep end, don't you? I don't need him for that." He begins to leave, but stops. "You know, why - why is it such a surprise that I would kiss you?"

"That's not a surprise. I'm surprised that you thought I would kiss you back."

"Now I'm hurt." Puck turns to leave again, but Mercedes runs up to them.

"Kurt!"

"'Cedes what happened?"

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Finn walks into the Mayor's office. Artie is in there alone, drinking from a hip flask.

"Sorry, I was just looking for the…" starts Finn.

"Bathroom's down the hall," answers Artie coldly.

"Hey look…I'm sorry about your dad."

"Today has been a big day of sorrys from people who really don't give a shit."

"I remember when Burt died; I had a house full of strangers telling me what a great guy he was. Anyway, I know how hard all this is."

"The difference is in your case it was true. My dad was a dick."

Finn laughs. "Yeah, yeah he was."

"I found this in his desk." He holds the flask to Finn, but Finn hesitates. "He won't mind, he's dead."

"Yeah, you know what, sure. Why not?" Finn takes the flask and drinks from it.

Mason arrives. "Hey, what's going on in here Artie?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Mason looks at Finn. "You have somewhere else to be?" He motions for the flask.

Finn gives him the flask and leaves. Mason drinks from it and gives the flask to Artie who takes a drink.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kristian and Blaine are outside, walking along the pond.

"The Abrams have a lot more land than they used to. The possessions from all the tomb vampires built them quite a fortune," notes Kristian.

"Yeah, why did you want them dead? You're the one who turned most of them," says Blaine walking behind him.

"There's nothing more annoying than a vengeful vampire, Blaine. Just ask Cooter Hummel."

They both stop walking.

"You haven't changed at all, have you?"

"But you have. You're stronger. Meaner. It's sexy."

"Don't flirt with me Kristian. I'm not Puck; I haven't spent 145 years obsessed with you."

"Yeah, based on your choice of men, I'd say otherwise. Although I'll admit it does bother me that you've fallen in love with someone else."

"I was never in love with you, Kristian. You compelled me. So, none of my feelings were real."

"Believe what you want, Blainey, but I know the truth and deep down, so do you." He presses his finger against Blaine's chest.

"The truth? Well the truth is, you're the same lying, selfish, manipulative bitch that you've always been. So, whatever it is that brought you here, why don't you just get on with it and leave town? Because if you don't, I will hunt you down and I will rip your heart out."

Kristian takes a breath. "You want to know why I'm here Blaine? I came back for you."

"Well the problem, Kristian, is that I hate you."

Kristian takes an iron stem from the ground and stabs Blaine in the stomach with it. "You hate me, huh? That sound like the beginning of a love story, Blaine, not the end of one." He removes the iron stem and flees.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Later, Kurt and Blaine are sitting on a bench on the Abrams grounds and Kurt is wiping Blaine's wound with a cloth.

"You gonna be okay, honey?" asks Kurt.

"Yeah, it will heal."

"That's not what I meant."

"I was trying to figure him out. I was playing along and I let him get to me."

Puck arrives. "I tried to track him, but he's gone. Oooh, cover up, Fabio." Blaine pulls his shirt down. "We got a crazy ex on the loose." He looks at Kurt. "You better watch out, looks like Kristian is trying to steal your guy."

Kurt gets a worried look on his face.

"That's not what's happening," soothes Blaine.

"Isn't it? I mean it's only fair since I went after your boy," interjects Puck.

Kurt sighs. "I'm gonna go check on Emma and Finn. Let me know when you guys are done." He leaves.

"So, what's it gonna be, huh? Fight to the death?" He gets into a boxing pose and pretends to punch with his fists as Blaine snorts. "Go ahead, make your threats, stake your claim."

"I'm not gonna fight you."

"Why?! I'd fight me."

Blaine gets up from the bench. "Kristian is gonna try to play us against each other, you do know that right?"

"Brother, don't you worry, our bond is unbreakable," says Puck sarcastically.

Blaine gets up from the bench. "We need to stay united against him. So yes, as much as I would like to **kill** you, I'm not gonna fight you." He starts to walk away.

"I kissed Kurt," says Puck trying to get under his skin.

He turns back around. "Because you feel something for him, because you care and I'm not gonna let Kristian come in here and destroy that part of you that is finally, after all this time, willing to feel something. He will try to break you, he will try to break us and how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice. So, no, I'm not gonna fight you." He looks at Puck and leaves.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the Hummel house, Cooter is preparing his luggage. Finn enters the room.

"Finn," greets Cooter.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm packing, leaving."

"So, you figured you'd kill all your evil vampires and then you leave town?"

"Not all, but enough. For now. Can you tell Kurt I said goodbye?"

"Why don't you tell him yourself?"

"You know Finn, I was taught to hate them, the vampires. That's what I know; that's what Burt knew."

"Burt would have seen things differently."

"No, he may have done things differently, but there's no other way to see it."

Finn looks at his hand. "That ring on your finger, the one's that supposed to protect you, that was Burt's, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then why didn't it protect him, why is he still dead?"

"What happened to your parents wasn't supernatural, it was an accident. There's nothing that can save us from that."

"I wonder what he'd think of all this, of me."

"He would think that you're still young. You're still finding yourself, but you are a Hummel and you've been exposed to this town's darkest secret and with that comes responsibility.

"I don't believe in that family legacy stuff."

Cooter shrugs. "Sooner or later you'll have to."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the boarding house, Puck walks into the living room and pours himself a drink. He starts to walk out, but stops. "Very brave of you to come here." He turns his head and Kristian is sitting on the couch.

"I wanted to say goodbye."

"Leaving so soon?"

"I know where I'm not wanted."

"Don't pout. It's not attractive on a man your age."

Kristian scoffs. "Ouch." Puck drinks his drink and starts to walk out of the room. Kristian super speeds in front of him. "What, no goodbye kiss?"

"Why don't I kill you instead? What are you doing here?"

"Nostalgia, curiosity, et cetera."

"I'm better at the mysterious one-liners, Kristian. What are you up to?"

"Trust me Puck, when I'm up to something, you'll know it. Come on. Kiss me. Or kill me. Which will it be, Puck? We both know that you're only capable of one." He inches closer towards Puck's lips. Puck turns and walks away. Kristian rushes in front of him again and grabs him by the throat. He pushes him down to the floor and lies on top of him. "My sweet, innocent Noah."

Puck turns himself on top of Kristian and grabs him by the throat. After a few seconds of hesitation, he kisses him.

"That's more like it," comments Kristian.

They continue to kiss. Kristian super speeds Puck against the wall. He rips his shirt open, revealing his washboard abs. They continue kissing. Puck knocks books off a nearby table and pushes Kristian down onto the table. He continues kissing his neck, then stops.

"Okay, wait, brief pause," says Puck.

Kristian casually pushes Puck off him and stands up.

"I have a question. Answer it and it's back to fireworks and rockets' red glare. Answer it right and I'll forget the last 145 years that I've spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you, I'll forget everything and we can start over. This could be our defining moment because we have the time. That's the beauty of eternity." He gently caresses Kristian's face. "I just need the truth, just once."

"Stop. I already know your question and its answer. The truth is…I've never loved you. It was always Blaine." Kristian takes Puck's hands off his face and leaves an upset Puck standing there.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt exits his bathroom and goes into his bedroom. Puck is sitting on his bed. He's startled by his appearance. "Oh god, you scared me."

"Just doing my part in the neighborhood watch," says Puck slurring.

"Thanks. For, um, for looking out for us. For me."

"That's me, your trusty bodyguard. Calm in crisis."

"Have you been drinking?" Puck holds his forefinger and thumb a small distance apart, indicating that he has been drinking a little. "And you're upset. That's not a good combination."

"No, I'm not upset. Upset is an emotion specific to those who care."

"Come on, Puck. That's a lie. You care."

Puck looks up at him. "You're surprised that I thought you would kiss me back? You can't imagine that I believed that you would want to?"

"Puck…"

"That what we've been doing here means something? You're the liar, Kurt. There is something going on between the two of us and you know it." He gets up and walks towards Kurt. "And you're lying to me, and you're lying to Blaine, and, most of all, you're lying to yourself. I can prove it."

Kurt shakes his head. "No."

Puck quickly grabs his face in his hands and kisses him hard, but soft and intensely with passion. Kurt is clearly uncomfortable and not wanting the kiss to happen. He pulls away from Puck.

"Puck don't! What's wrong with you?"

"Lie about this." He looks like he wants to get closer, then throw him in his bed and have his way with him.

"Stop it! You're better than this, come on."

"That's where you're wrong." Puck tries to kiss him again quickly, but Kurt is prepared this time and pushes him back.

"No, no, no, Puck! I care about you. Listen to me, I care about you." Puck smiles slightly and entwines his hands with Kurt's hoping to hear that he loves him back. "I do, but…I love Blaine, it's always gonna be Blaine."

Puck looks really hurt and angry by this and tightens his grip on Kurt's arms.

Finn hears the commotion and looks in the doorway. "Kurt, what's going on in here?"

Puck and Kurt look at him.

Kurt pulls his wrists out of Puck's grasp. "Nothing, Finn. It's okay, just go back to bed," replies Kurt.

"No, it's not okay, Kurt." He looks at Finn and then at Kurt. "He wants to be a vampire." He rushes at Finn and pushes him against the wall.

"No, Puck, stop it!"

Puck chokes Finn. "You want to shut out the pain? It's the easiest thing in the world. The part of you that cares just goes away, all you have to do is flip the switch and snap!" He snaps Finn's neck and Finn falls to the floor, dead.

"Puck! NO!" He rushes over to Finn and cries. Puck watches him for second then leaves. Kurt clutches Finn in horror and then he notices Cooter's ring on Finn's finger and realizes he isn't permanently dead.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

A little while later, Kurt is on the floor, cradling Finn in his arms. Blaine is standing behind him.

"He saw the ring, that's why he did it. He knew," says Blaine.

Kurt shakes his head. "He didn't see the ring."

"It's Kristian. He got under his skin. He undid everything that was good about him."

"There's nothing good about him. Blaine, not anymore. He's decided what he wants. He doesn't want to feel, he wants to be hated, it's just easier that way. He got his wish."

Concurrently, Puck is at the Anderson boarding house. He throws his jacket onto a chair and pours himself a drink then throws the glass into the fireplace.

Kurt cries. "I hate him, Blaine."

Blaine kneels next to him and comforts him. "I know. I know." He kisses Kurt on the shoulder.

Finn suddenly wakes up, gasping. Blaine takes his face and looks in his eyes.

"Is he okay? Blaine, is he okay?"

"He's okay. Shhh, you're okay."

"He killed me! Puck killed me!" yells Finn.

Kurt hugs him and smiles. "It's okay. Oh God."

Blaine and Kurt are both relieved.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the hospital, Quinn is in bed, sleeping. She wakes up and sees Kristian. "Kurt?"

"Hey Quinn."

"What are you doing here?"

"My name is Kristian. I was hoping you could give the Anderson brothers a message for me."

"What are you talking about? What message?"

Kristian leans into her face. "Game on."

"What?"

Kristian grabs one of Quinn's pillows and pushes it down over her face and smothers her. Quinn screams and struggles until she dies. Kristian takes the pillow off her face and places it next to her. He casually walks out of the room.


	3. She Will Kill Us

Quinn wakes up with a start and walks out of her hospital room. The nurse is the only one in sight. "Excuse me? Where is everyone?"

"It's the middle of the night, honey," replies the nurse.

"It is? Oh, uh…have you seen my mom?"

"She left after dinner with your boyfriend and then your friend Kurt stepped by."

"He did? Yeah, he did, but he said his name was Kristian." Quinn shakes her head. "Can I just get something to eat?"

"Breakfast comes around seven."

"But I'm hungry."

"You should go back to sleep."

Quinn goes toward her room, but then she stops. "What is that smell?"

"Back to bed."

The nurse leaves, but Quinn stays in the hallway. She looks everywhere and sees a blood bag in a patient's room. She goes toward the bag and touches it, but the nurse arrives.

"What are you doing in here?" asks the nurse, annoyed.

"I don't know."

"You need to go back to bed."

She takes Quinn to her room and leaves. Quinn sits down on her bed and takes the hidden blood bag from her pocket. She drinks, but she doesn't like it and, disgusted, throws the bag on the floor. She looks down at the bag on the floor, climbs down from her bed and picks it up. She starts drinking again and her fangs appear.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

The next morning, everyone is preparing for the William McKinley High School Carnival. Mercedes and Kurt are spearheading everything.

"Kristian looked just like you, it was freakish," says Mercedes.

"He is my ancestor." Kurt turns to another volunteer and gives them instruction. "Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria."

"Your vampire ancestor and he didn't just resemble you like a family member would. He was you."

"I don't know, I can't explain it. It's creepy, that's all I got."

"How do you know he's not still out there pretending to be you?"

"I don't, but I could sit here and be tortured by the not-knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss."

"Have you talk to Puck since he killed Finn or tried to kill Finn?"

Kurt sighs, annoyed. "No 'Cedes, I haven't and I won't and I don't want to talk about Puck or anything else that's vampire related okay?" He gives a bag full of plush toys to Mercedes. "I'm human. And I have to do human stuff. Otherwise, I'm going to go crazy."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll focus. We have to make Quinn proud or she will kill us. I don't know how she does all of this."

"Well, because she's not human, obviously."

"Obviously." They laugh.

Inside the school, Finn and Blaine are in the hallway at Finn's locker.

"It's the same as the bracelet Kurt gave you," says Blaine as he gives Finn vervain.

"It protects me from compulsion?" asks Finn.

"Vervain is toxic to vampires."

"Like poison?"

"Yeah, it's very poisonous. It keeps them out of your head."

"But why vervain?"

"Don't know, certain natural herbs and roots and other elements are just harmful to vampires."

"Like a stake to the heart?"

"Right, but it has to be wood."

"You're pretty confident in yourself telling me all the different ways I could kill you."

"Finn, if I thought you wanted to kill me we would be having a much different conversation."

"Yeah, Puck is the one that deserves it."

"I want you to forget about Puck, all right? He's a hundred times stronger than you and right now he's not stable. You got to try to move forward."

"I was killed by a vampire and brought back by a magic ring. How do you move forward from that?"

"Right. Well, today we have a nice little distraction courtesy of the slave driver Kurt." Kurt arrives. "Hello Kurt."

"Hey, did you…" starts Kurt to Finn.

"Yeah, yeah, I set up the gold fish toss all three hundred gold fish. It's gonna be epic!" he says sarcastically and he leaves.

"He's gonna be alright, he's just been through a little bit of an ordeal," says Blaine.

"I was just hoping that this carnival would reel him back into the land of a high school teenager."

"That was what we were doing here?"

"Yes, we all are. We're going to be boring high school students who live in a world where the 'v' word is not uttered."

"Got it!"

"Then later you're going to take me to the Ferris wheel, we're gonna ride to the very top and then you're gonna kiss me and my heart will flutter like a normal, gay, high school boy in love. Do you see a running theme here?"

"Yeah, I know, I'm seeing it and I'm loving it, but I have a quick question. Uh, what do we do about Puck?"

"Uh, no 'P' word okay? That has been deleted from the list of topics that we can discuss."

"Unfortunately, Kristian showing up has been a little bit of an odd place, little off-kilter, kind of dangerous. Who knows what he's up to?"

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck is in the living room with Nancy Abrams at the Abrams Estate.

"So, I understand Cooter Hummel has left town. Have they found the vampire that attacked him?" asks Nancy.

"Well, the Sheriff has asked me to take the lead on that and I promise you I will get to the bottom of it," replies Puck.

"Which brings me to my next subject. With Richard gone, I'll be acting as interim mayor until the elections and I'm going to need someone to spearhead out the council. I'd like that person to be you."

"Whatever you need Nancy. As a founding family member, it's something that's very close to me so I would be honored to help keep this town safe from vampires."

Mason and Artie enter the house after exercising. Nancy closes the doors of the living room.

"Is it safe to talk?" asks Puck.

"It's my brother-in-law, Mason. He's still visiting. I just don't want him to hear us. He didn't want any part of the council when he lived here and I see no reason to bring him into it now."

Puck is listening to Mason and Artie's conversation with his powers.

"What was that? Like seven?" asks Artie.

"Six. I don't count the last one. I crawled it."

"What? You literally never stopped running."

"I think Grandma Abrams actually passed me, in her walker."

Artie scoffs. "Yeah, okay. Shoes off. Mud…my mom…"

"Yeah, yeah."

Mason sits down and removes his shoes. "So, all this anger and aggression you're talking about, you notice a difference when you exercise?"

"Dude, I play three varsity sports. I work out four times a week. I'm gonna say no."

"Do you have episodes? What happens exactly?"

"Starts out normal, I get angry typically over nothing. I'm an angry guy. I know it just amplifies and I just go off."

"You black out?"

"Yeah it's like I go blind with rage."

"Is there a pattern? Like once a month, only at night?"

"All I know is I lose myself, you know? For that time, I become something else and I hate it."

Puck is still listening.

"More tea? Puck?" asks Nancy.

"Oh yes, please. Thank you, Nancy."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Quinn is in her room. The curtains are drawn except for a small ray of light trickling from the window. She tries to put her hand in the light, but withdraws it painfully when it burns. Sam arrives with a tray of food.

"Your mom said you're not eating," says Sam, worried.

Quinn turns her nose up. "It's gross."

"It's hospital food; it's supposed to be gross, babe."

Sam goes toward her to kiss her and Quinn moves closer, but stops when she sees the ray of sunlight between them.

"She also said you're getting released tomorrow morning."

"Morning? I need to get out tonight."

"No, the carnival is going to happen without you, Quinn. I know it's hard for your neurotic control freak personality to process, but Mercy and Kurt have it."

"I'm not neurotic."

"Yeah you are, but it's cute so…"

"Look, it's not about the carnival okay? It's just that this place is just really depressing."

"It's because you're sitting in the dark." He begins to open the curtains.

"No don't!"

Sam opens the curtains. Quinn runs to the opposite wall and presses herself flat against it to avoid the light.

"What the hell?"

"Just close it, please?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Close it!" says Quinn firmly.

He closes the curtains. "I'll just come back later, okay?" He leaves knowing to just leave her when she's like this.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the boarding house, Puck is pouring a blood bag in a glass. Blaine arrives.

"Want one?" asks Puck

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry, just ate," replies Blaine.

"Are you worried that one day, all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean, surely, they talk."

"I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner."

"I like this. You, walking on eggs shells around me because you think I'm gonna explode. Very suspenseful. Is Kurt worried too? I bet I'm your every conversation."

"Have you heard from Kristian?"

"I think the Abrams have a family secret because the Hummel device affected them, but vervain didn't so they're not vampires, they're something else."

"Is this your new obsession?"

"You'd rather some unknown supernatural thing run the town. Fine, I'll drop it."

"We haven't seen the last of Kristian, you do know that right? We have no idea what he's up to."

"Sure, we do. He came back to profess his undying eternal love for you so I'm gonna let you deal with him because I have more important things to do like explode. Cheers!"

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the hospital, Quinn is putting on her jewelry. She puts on the necklace Kurt gave her, but it burns her skin so she throws it on the floor. The nurse arrives and picks it up.

"That's pretty," says the nurse as she looks at the necklace.

"Yeah, my friend gave it to me."

The nurse leaves, Quinn drinks blood from a blood bag. She looks at herself in the mirror, her face is changing and her fangs appear. She screams, the nurse arrives.

"What's wrong?"

She strangles the nurse and pushes her at vamp-speed against the wall. "You can't tell anyone, you can't tell anyone!" She compels the nurse.

"I can't tell anyone."

"You'll do what I say?"

"I'll do what you say."

"Good, because I'm fucking starving." She bites the nurse with all the force she has.


	4. She Hates Me!

The carnival is underway. Students are milling around and laughing, having the time of their lives. While Kurt is talking with Mercedes at the ring toss.

"The ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls and Team Jacob T's," says Mercedes.

"Okay, I can grab some from the science club. Also, we lost a speaker in the karaoke room," replies Kurt in a stressed-out voice.

"Hey, take a beat, look around. This is a huge success."

"You mean I can do more than just reek vampire havoc?"

"Go figure."

They laugh.

Kurt turns and sees a man who is repairing one of the stands. "Hey, Anthony Rashad, right? You're with the carnival."

"That'll be me," says Anthony. He's tall, dark, and handsome with smooth cocoa skin and a bright, white smile.

"Okay, great," says Kurt.

He looks at Mercedes. "Wow, uh, what do you need beautiful?"

"What do you know about karaoke speakers?" asks Mercedes.

"Why don't you show me the problem?"

Kurt motions encouragingly with his eyes. "Yeah 'Cedes, show him the problem."

"Okay, come on," says Mercedes with a smile on her face.

They leave and Kurt smiles after them.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the Abrams estate, Mason is in his brother's office, looking for something. He searches the bookcase and then the drawers of the desk when Artie arrives and sees what he's doing.

"What are you doing?" asks Artie.

"Nothing, just killing time, waiting for you," replies Mason.

"You looking for something?"

"Yeah, actually. You know where I can find any family artifact stuff? Heirlooms?"

Artie laughs. "You drained your trust fund already?"

"I did that when I was 22. No, I'm just looking for this old piece of my mom's. My dad gave it to her when they got married. It's a sentimental value. Probably passed down to your dad. Could still be in the house here somewhere."

"What's it look like?"

"It's a moonstone, about the size of a hockey puck. Old, ugly, minimal monetary value."

"Hey man, whatever. Ask my mom I guess."

"Yeah, cool, I'll do that. You're ready?"

"Yeah."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Finn is buying popcorn at the carnival.

Puck arrives and sees Finn, goes over to him, and claps him on the back. "Finn, it's so good to see you alive," says Puck.

Finn rolls his eyes. "Aren't you a little old for a high school carnival?"

"Some 150 years too old." He takes some of Finn's popcorn.

"You're pretty funny cracking jokes when I could I don't know…blow the whole lid off this thing by telling someone what you really are."

Puck grabs him roughly by the arm and takes him away from the crowd. "Tell me that that is not a threat."

"Maybe it is, asshole." He shows him the ring.

Puck chokes him from behind with an arm under his chin. "This is what we're not gonna do: we're not gonna walk around like we are invincible when it's this easy for me to kill you." He releases Finn. "If you want to tell people what I really am go ahead and try." He holds up Finn's ring. "I will shove this ring so far up your ass, you'll really have something to choke on." He flicks the ring at Finn's face and leaves while Finn holds his face where the ring hit him in pain before looking down and recovering the ring.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Back at the hospital, Quinn is dressed and on the phone. "The doctor said I'm good as new. He signed me out. He said that I didn't have to wait 'til morning, so call me when you get this." She hangs up. The nurse is sitting on Quinn's bed. She has a bandage on the wound on her neck. "It's dark, thank God. I'm so sorry about that." She looks at the bandage. "Okay, now what's the story?"

"My husband likes to get kinky," replies the nurse under compulsion.

"Yes, good. Okay, so I'm gonna take off. I'm the committee chair for the carnival and I'm worried it's a complete disaster. I mean God bless Kurt, but he does not understand the word fabulous." She takes her bag. "Once again, I'm so sorry about that and if you could just forget that I bit you that would be great because I'm going to."

"Forget what?" asks the nurse under compulsion again.

Quinn laughs. "I don't know how that works, but it's brilliant." And she leaves.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck is looking at Artie who's in an arm wrestling competition.

Blaine comes up to him. "Wow. You're lurking."

"I'm watching," replies Puck.

"More like obsessing."

Artie wins.

"He's got strength."

"He's a triple letter varsity athlete, of course he has strength. You're reaching."

Mason arrives to arm wrestle against Artie. "I bet I can take you."

"Bring it on Surfer Boy," replies Artie.

"Enter the uncle," says Puck.

Blaine rolls his eyes. "This is ridiculous."

Mason beats him.

"Okay, he's the champ, who wants to go next?" asks Artie.

"Blaine wants to go," says Puck with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, sure, I'll…give it a shot." Blaine joins Mason.

"Get him Blainey!" yells Puck embarrassingly.

"My brother over there thinks I can beat you," says Blaine to Mason.

Mason scoffs. "Your brother's wrong."

They start the wrestling, both putting in hard pressure. It looks like Blaine is working up a sweat. Mason beats him. Blaine rejoins Puck.

"You didn't put in any effort at all," says Puck, angrily.

"Yeah, I did," replies Blaine.

"Come with me.

Mason defeats the next contestant. Blaine and Puck go into a hallway in the school.

"Is he…?" asks Puck.

"No, no, it wasn't that kind of strength, but it was more than human, if that makes any sense."

"What is up with that family? They're not vampires, what the hell are they?"

"Ooh, ah, maybe they're, um, ninja turtles!" says Blaine jokingly.

"You're not funny."

"Or no, zombies. Werewolves."

"No comedic timing at all." Puck turns his head and sees Anthony repairing something.

Blaine turns his head to see Anthony as well. "What? What are you up to?"

"This is reality and there's no such thing as werewolves or…combat turtles."

"I said ninja turtles, actually."

Puck goes toward Anthony. "Hey you!"

Anthony scoffs. "I have a name."

"Yeah, I don't care." Puck grabs his shoulders and compels him. "I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Artie Abrams."

"Puck, don't do this."

He motions Blaine away with his hand. "It's just an experiment. Get him mad, don't back down no matter what he does, okay?"

"I won't back down," says Anthony under compulsion.

"I know you won't." Puck releases him and pats him on the back as Anthony leaves.

"You do realize someone is going to get hurt, right?" asks Blaine.

"No, someone is going to get mad, as in rage."

"What's that going to accomplish?"

"That Artie kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes; maybe it's the ambiguous, supernatural mystery uncle."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck is walking alone in the hallway when Quinn arrives. He senses her, stops, and turns around to face her. "Hey Blondie, they let you out?"

"I remember."

"What do you remember?"

"I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me."

Puck scoffs. "You're crazy."

"Memories have been coming back, in pieces."

"You can't remember. It's impossible, I mean unless you're becoming a…"

She smiles. "I have a message from Kristian, he said 'Game on'." She starts to walk away.

"Whoa. Wait up, Blondie."

She turns around pushes him with her newfound strength, he's thrown backwards and slides on the floor.

"You're an asshole." She leaves.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt is talking with a volunteer classmate out at the carnival when Puck comes up to him.

"Kurt," says Puck.

Kurt sighs. "What do you want, Puck?"

"I know I'm the last person you want to see right now, but I need you to come with me."

"Whatever it is I'm not interested."

"Yeah, I need you to come with me right now, Kurt."

He reluctantly stops what he's doing and follows Puck.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Artie is rolling through the carnival and enters the parking lot while texting on his cell phone. Blaine follows him and hides himself to observe the scene. Anthony is walking in the opposite direction and intentionally runs into Artie as he passes.

"Hey! Watch where you're going," says Artie.

"You got a problem?" asks Anthony getting in Artie's face.

"Yeah, you walked right into me."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"You're kidding, right?" Anthony pushes him backwards. "You better back off." Anthony pushes him again. "You hit me again, I swear to God…"

Anthony punches him in the face. They fight, Mason arrives. Mason pushes Anthony away and stands in between the two to separate them.

"Hey Artie! Artie! What the hell man?" asks Mason.

Mason struggles with Anthony, but Anthony punches him in the face twice and pushes him against a car. Mason somersaults back over the car, jumps over Anthony and crouches on landing. His eyes are glowing yellow.

Artie sees his eyes. "Your eyes!" Surprised and scared to see eyes glow like that.

Mason hits Anthony; he falls on the grounds. Mason and Artie leave, Blaine arrives to help Anthony.

"You alright man?" asks Blaine.

"Why did I just do that?"

"You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Quinn joins Sam at the ring toss.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" asks Sam as he hugs her.

"They discharged me. All better!"

"How do you feel?"

"I feel pretty good."

"Yeah, 'cause earlier you were…"

"I'm all better." She kisses him quickly. "All better!"

He laughs. "Okay, um, you want to give it a shot?"

"Yeah!"

He gives her one of the rings. She throws it at a bottle, and she breaks three bottles.

"Whoa, hey, nice shot, killer!"

"They must already have already been broken."

He hugs her again. She looks at his neck, sensing his pulse.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong?"

"Um, I got to go." She leaves and he follows her.

"Wait Quinn, are you okay, I mean…"

"Just leave me alone!" She leaves.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt, Blaine and Puck are in a classroom discussing Quinn's "condition".

"How did this happen?" asks Blaine.

"Well, I fed her blood and Kristian obviously killed her and A plus B equals…" replies Puck.

"But why?" asks Kurt.

"Because Kristian is a manipulative, nasty, little slut," replies Puck.

"And he said, 'game on'? I mean, what does that even mean?" asks Blaine.

"It means he's playing dirty. He wants us to know," replies Puck.

"But why Quinn?" asks Kurt.

Puck shrugs. "I don't know."

Blaine runs his hands through his hair. "Quinn must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her."

"Oh, I think she does. All my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition," says Puck.

"We have to find her," says Blaine.

"Yep, and kill her," says Puck simply.

Kurt shakes his head. "You're not gonna kill Quinn."

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her," says Puck.

"Puck, absolutely not," says Blaine.

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Rachel Berry? Quinn, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and…"

"It's not an option Puck," says Kurt.

"No? Your silence is deafening, Blaine. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Rachel? I never had a town where history repeats itself. You know I'm right."

Blaine shakes his head. "We're not gonna kill her."

Blaine leaves and Kurt follows him.

Puck looks at Kurt. "It's the only way."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Quinn is alone, crying, when she sees Anthony who's wiping his bloodied nose after his fight. She feels the power his blood has over her and she wants it. But she fights her temptation.

Anthony notices her. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"I'm so sorry."

"What?"

She rushes over behind him and bites him twice. She throws him back, sits on his chest and ravenously drinks again.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Elsewhere, Sam is talking with Mercedes.

"She's obviously pissed at me for something, but for what, no clue," says Sam.

"What happened?" asks Mercedes.

"She freaked out and she's been like that all day. Cool one minute and crazy and neurotic the next."

She shrugs. "She almost died, it's bound to mess with her head. Plus, she's Quinn."

"Yeah, I'm used to the insecurities and all that. It's who she is, love it or hate it, but this seemed…I don't know…different…more." He shakes his head. "I can't explain it."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck is looking for Quinn. He notices a wooden tent peg in the ground. He walks over and takes it. Elsewhere, Kurt and Blaine are looking for her too.

"You agree with Puck, don't you? Blaine?

Blaine punches the side of a trailer.

Kurt tries to comfort him. "Blaine. Hey."

"Puck's right, not about what we should do, but about what's gonna happen. Kristian already signed Quinn's death sentence."

"Well we can't let it end that way. He's doing this to me, isn't he?

"Actually, he's doing it to me."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Mason and Artie are entering the Abrams estate.

"All right, we're home," says Mason.

"Safe territory, enough with the silence," replies Artie.

"Told you to leave it alone."

"What was that move you pulled?"

"Brazilian martial art. I took some classes a while back."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying."

"I saw something!"

"You didn't see anything."

"I saw your eyes, they glowed."

"Reflection of a car headlight maybe, that's all."

"Reflection of a car headlight…"

"Yes."

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"Artie! You want to know what you saw? You saw me get pissed off that I had to pull your delinquent ass out of a fight!"

Artie rolls away to his room, completely pissed off at his uncle.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine and Kurt are still looking for Quinn. Blaine notices something different in the air.

"Where could she be?" asks Kurt. He looks at Blaine. "What is it? Do you hear her? What's going on Blaine, what is it?"

"Blood. I can smell blood."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Quinn is crying next to Anthony's body with his blood all over her face. Puck finds her.

"He's dead. I killed him. What's wrong with me?" She cries.

"Hey, hey it's okay. I can help you," replies Puck comfortingly.

"You can?"

"Yeah, I have to."

"What are you gonna do?"

"The only thing I can do. I'm gonna kill you."

She starts freaking out. "Please don't! I don't want to die!"

"Yeah, but you are already dead, Blondie."

"No! I'm not. Don't say that, okay? Just help me!"

"Okay."

"Okay? Just help me please! Please, please!"

"Okay, okay. It's the only way." He embraces her and behind her back raises the stake, ready to kill her, but Blaine arrives and rushes over and pulls his hand away. The stake falls to the ground. "Goddammit Blaine!"

Kurt is standing with Quinn.

"Get away from me! You killed me!" yells Quinn, thinking Kurt is Kristian.

"No, no, no, no Quinn! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Kristian!"

"No! Then why did he look like you?! And why, why did he do this to me?" sobs Quinn.

"Blaine, we've got to get her inside," says Kurt.

"It's okay Quinn, come with me," says Blaine as he grabs Quinn's hand.

"She will die, it's only a matter of time," says Puck.

"Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight."

"Oh, yeah it is." Puck picks up the stake and rushes over to them, but Kurt puts himself in front of Quinn.

He starts to cry. "Puck, she's my friend."

Puck hesitates, staring at Kurt who refuses to move. Then he drops his arm. "Whatever happens, it's on you."

Mercedes arrives. "Quinn?"

"It's okay, come on," says Blaine.

Mercedes sees the blood on Quinn's face. "No, you're not; you can't be." She touches her and is horrified by the truth.

A tear falls down Quinn's face. "Mercy?"

Mercedes sees Anthony's body. "Oh god!"

More starts to fall. "Mercy?"

Blaine takes Quinn inside to the bathroom. He takes some tissues to wipe the blood off her face. Quinn starts washing away the blood too.

"She hates me! Mercedes hates me."

"No, no, she's just in shock, we all are."

"And what about Sam?" She cries even harder.

"Shh. Shh. One thing at one time, let's get this blood off, come on."

"I'm a murderer. I'm a monster!"

"Look at me, your emotions are heightened right now. It's part of the transformation. It's completely normal. I promise you. Okay?"

Quinn sees her face changing in the mirror and starts to panic. "Why does this keeping happening to my face?!"

He grabs her face. "Look at me, look at me, look at me! Quinn, Quinn! Look at me! Look at my face, look at my face!" His face has changed too. "You see that? When you feel the blood rushing, you tell yourself that you're going to get through it, that you're strong enough. Yes, yes, no matter how good it feels to give yourself over to it, you fight it off, you bury it. Watch me, watch me." His face is normal again. "It's the only way you're gonna survive this thing. Try." She takes a few breaths; her face returns to normal. "That's good."

"Why did Kristian do this to me?"

"I don't know, I wish I did. Hey, hey, I promise you I will not let anything happen to you. Come here. Come here." He hugs her.

Outside, Kurt is still with Mercedes.

"I can't believe this is happening," says Mercedes, still shocked at what happened to Quinn.

Puck arrives with a shovel in his hands. "Come on, don't pout about it. I got a body to bury." He looks at Kurt. "I thought you were calling the shots. No?" He looks at the body. "Hmm, it sucks to be you, buddy."

Mercedes looks at him and gives him a headache. He falls to the ground clutching his head and curls up. She opens a faucet with her powers and water starts coming out a hose. "I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt."

"I didn't do this!"

"Mercy, it wasn't his fault."

"Everything that happens is his fault Kurt."

"Mercy, what are you doing?"

Mercedes creates a fire; the fire goes toward Puck.

"Mercy stop it!"

Puck starts burning and screams in agony.

"Mercy, Mercy, stop it! You're going to kill him!"

Puck is still burning.

"Mercy!" He jumps over the fire line and shakes Mercedes by her shoulders. The fire goes out as Mercedes' concentration is broken.

"Why did you stop me?!"

"Because this isn't us. Mercy, this can't be us."

Kurt looks at Puck and puts his arm around Mercedes. They leave, leaving Puck to heal from the fire.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Later, Kurt is at his locker.

Blaine joins him. "Hey. Quinn is okay for now. I'm gonna check in on her later."

"What about the guy that she…"

"It's taken care of."

"Puck's right, isn't he? It won't end well for her."

"No, I'm gonna make sure that he's wrong."

Kurt shakes his head. "I just can't believe what this day has turned into."

"Not your normal day, huh?"

"I was stupid to think that it could be. I mean, nothing about my life is normal. My best friend is a witch, my friend is a vampire and I have a doppelgänger who's hell-bent on destroying all of us."

"I'm so sorry."

"No, it's not your fault, Blaine. It's no one's fault you know? It is what it is." Blaine touches his face. "I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just that…you know what? I'm fine. Okay, I'm gonna to call you tomorrow, okay? Good night Blaine." He leaves.

"Good night." He looks after Kurt.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the estate, Mason is talking with Nancy.

"I think it's good for Artie to have you in the house," says Nancy as she's dressed for bed and holding her tea.

"I appreciate that Nancy," replies Mason.

"Oh, and I can see If I can dig up that stone you're looking for. It's bound to be tucked away in one of Richard's nooks and crannies." She goes up the stairs.

Artie arrives.

"Hey man, you heading up?"

"In a minute. Good night mom."

"Good night Artie." She leaves.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, we're all good?" asks Mason.

"Yeah, we're good."

"All right." He pats Artie's arm then leaves.

Artie goes into his father's office, closes the door and opens his father's safe hiding under a wooden panel under a corner of the carpet. He takes a box from inside and opens it. The moonstone Mason is looking for is inside. He takes it from the box and puts it in his pocket.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the boarding house, Puck is pouring himself a glass of whiskey. Finn is there behind him.

Puck senses him. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"You don't lock your front door," replies Finn.

"Yeah." Puck goes to take a drink.

"No I wouldn't…I laced it with vervain."

Puck laughs sardonically. "Why would you do that?"

Finn has a stake in his hands. "So, I could stake you…with this." He throws the stake on the floor.

Puck picks it up. "You came here to kill me?

"It's only fair. You killed me first."

"What made you wise up, kid?"

"Burt hated vampires, my step-uncle too. They were absolute. They knew exactly what they stood for and I figure maybe I should too. I mean, stand for something. But killing you, what's that gonna do?"

"Look, I don't do the big brother thing very well. Sorry, I don't have any milk and cookies to offer you."

Finn shakes his head. "Asshole." He gets up and starts leaving.

"Wait. My father hated vampires too."

"He did?"

"For the same reasons your dad did. Only it was 1864. People knew how to whittle." He shows him the roughly-whittled stake. Finn chuckles. "Did you do this?"

"Yeah, I tried. It's a lot harder than it looks."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Quinn is laying on her bed. The clock reads, 1:09. Someone opens the window. She goes next to the window with her super speed and presses herself against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" asks Quinn.

"I came to see if today's basket case period has expired," answers Sam trying to climb through the window with a broken arm.

"You know you should just go 'cause my mom is gonna be home soon."

"No, look, you've been dodging me all day. I mean, I'm more insecure than you are now." Sam's finally through the window.

"What do you mean?"

"It means that…you almost died and it really freaked me out and it got me thinking you know 'cause…I'm not in a position where I can lose someone else right now. I realized, even though today I wanted to throttle you, I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you and now it seems like you don't feel the same way."

She kisses him and they hug each other. Her face starts to change so she takes a few breaths, just like Blaine taught her, and her face becomes normal again.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the Hummel house, Kurt is sleeping when Blaine enters the room by the window. He kisses Kurt on his forehead and he wakes up.

"Hi. What time is it?" asks Kurt.

"It's almost dawn. Come with me," replies Blaine.

He drove Kurt back to the high school, at the carnival. It's empty.

They get out of the car. "Blaine what are we doing here? We could get caught."

"Well, I compelled the guard to on break so I could kiss my boyfriend on top of the Ferris wheel."

The Ferris wheel lights suddenly turn on.

"Blaine…"

"We have to take these moments, Kurt. What Kristian did to Quinn could just be the beginning and there are things with Artie's family that we don't even understand yet and there's always the 'P' word, but I came back to this town to start a life with you. We can't forget to live it."

"But Blaine, how are we gonna get to the top?"

Blaine shrugs. "I guess you'll just have to hold on tight."

Kurt holds on to Blaine and Blaine jumps to the top of the Ferris wheel and they sit down.

Kurt laughs, then stops, looking at Blaine with confusion. "What?"

He touches Kurt's face. "It's just so nice to see you laugh."

They kiss passionately for a few moments, finally getting the high school experience they were hoping for.

They pull apart.

"It's not going to get any easier, is it?" asks Kurt.

Blaine shakes his head. "No, it's not."


	5. Descendant of Kristian Bianchi

Vanessa Monroe is played by Shannon Purser

Aimee Bradley is played by Lili Reinhart

* * *

Will arrives at the Anderson boarding house.

"Thanks for coming, Will. Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" asks Puck as he lets Will in. When they walk into the living room he sees Blaine and Kurt there as well.

"Kurt mentioned you needed my help," replies Will.

"Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Abrams family," says Blaine.

At the same time, at the Abrams estate, Mason is goes outside the house for a run. Artie observes him and follows.

"Now, why would I know anything about the Abrams?" asks Will.

"Well, you wouldn't. But your dead, not-dead vampire wife might," says Puck.

"Terri's research about Lima," says Kurt.

"Terri's research here in Lima is rooted in folklores and legends, but at the time I thought much of which was fiction," says Will.

"Like that amazing vampire story," says Puck.

"Aside from vampires, what else?" asks Kurt.

"The lycanthrope," replies Will.

"Wait, like werewolves?" asks Kurt.

"No way, impossible. Way too Lon Chaney," says Puck.

"Is it?" asks Blaine.

"I've been on this planet 160+ years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?" asks Puck.

Mason's running in the woods. Artie is following him as fast as he can in his chair. Mason goes down some brick steps into the ruins.

"Why do you suspect the Abrams?" asks Will.

"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founders' Day, but the Hummel device did and it affected his son Artie," replies Puck.

"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival's workers," says Puck.

In the woods, Mason is leaving the ruins. Artie watches him and goes in.

"It suggests it's some sort of a supernatural entity," says Blaine.

"We were hoping that Terri's research could help us figure it out what it is," says Kurt.

"Well, all her things are still in her office at Ohio State. That's where I put all of it when she disappeared," replies Will.

"So, can we get access to it?" asks Puck.

In the ruins, Artie opens some of the underground doors. He takes pictures of the underground quarters.

"Will, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolf man thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good," says Puck.

Artie rolls back into some metal restraining device and scares himself. He notices scratch marks on the wall.

"It means Mason Abrams is a real-life Lon Chaney and that little Artie punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior, which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally fucked," says Puck.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the Fabray home, Sam knocks on the front door. Quinn's in the house, but she can't answer because of sunlight shining before the door.

"Quinn! Quinn!"

She sits on the floor next to the rays of sunshine. He calls her on her phone, but she doesn't answer so he leaves a message.

"Hey, I thought you said you were at home. Artie is doing this whole thing at the swimming hole and I want us to spend the day together. Where are you? Call me." He hangs up and leaves.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the Hummel residence, Kurt is packing for the trip to Ohio State in his room.

Blaine is with him, sitting on the bed. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Which part? Digging through my birth mother's life's work or going to Ohio State with Puck?" asks Kurt.

"Either, both."

"Well, I'm not sure about the first part, but then again Mr. Schuester is a good buffer so we can bond in our anti-Puck solidarity. I wish you were coming though."

"You know what? Maybe we should wait a couple days, huh? Wait until Quinn is less of a danger and then I could go with you."

"It's okay that I'm going, right? And be honest because if it's not then I can just stay here and we can take care of Quinn."

"Listen, I want you to go okay? I do. You have questions about your lineage and about Kristian and…look I'm not gonna let the fact that Puck is going keep you from an opportunity to get some answers."

Kurt giggles. "You hate it though."

Blaine laughs. "I hate it, but I love you."

"I love you too." He kisses Blaine.

Emma and Will are at the front door talking and waiting for Kurt.

"It's been a while," says Emma.

"Well, the school has been keeping me busy," says Will.

"I know what you mean. But I want you to know it means a lot to me that Kurt has a connection to his mother. I appreciate you bringing him along today."

"Yeah, I figured it was time to take care of my wife's things you know. Look Emma, I know things between you and I have been a little start and stop and I'm sorry for that but maybe once I can…"

"Uh…no, don't do that. No 'half apology, hope for the future' line."

Puck's in the car honking the horn in an irritating fashion.

"Kurt! Are you coming?" asks Emma. She looks at Will. "Do what you need to do okay?" She hugs him goodbye and goes back inside the house.

Blaine and Kurt come down the stairs.

Kurt sees how hurt Emma is. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just, men and their baggage," replies Emma as she walks into the kitchen.

They go outside. Puck is waiting at the car.

"Sorry you can't come too, Blainey," says Puck with his signature smirk.

Blaine rolls his eyes and turn to Kurt. "Call me if you need anything."

"Oh, I'll take really good care of him."

Kurt grabs Blaine's face and kisses him hard. He kisses Kurt back, trying to make Puck jealous.

"Okay! Time to go," says Puck, annoyed. Puck gets into the car and Kurt does too.

Blaine shares a look with him. "Bye, baby."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the Abrams estate, Artie is talking with his mother in the living room.

"Have you ever been down to those old ruins in the woods?" asks Artie.

"The **old** Abrams estate?"

"Yeah. What do you know about it?"

"It was the original plantation house. Beautiful antebellum architecture and if it hadn't burnt to the ground we'd probably be living in it."

"What's the deal with the freaky underground cellar?"

"We don't talk about those kinds of rooms."

"Why not?"

"Even though we live in Ohio, honey, slavery still existed and no one likes to reminisce about the old slave days."

Mason enters the room. "Hey. What you guys are talking about?"

"We were just talking about the old Abrams property. Thinking of having some friends over to the swim hole."

"Well, be careful. If anything happens on the property the family is liable."

"Of course, Mom."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine and Mercedes are sitting at a table in the Lima Bean.

Mercedes shrugs. "I don't know how to make a day-walking ring."

"Emily made mine, she made Puck's too. The instructions must be in the Grimoire."

She shakes her head. "That doesn't mean I can cast the spell." She takes a drink of her coffee.

"Mercy, you know how to drop vampires with a single look, okay? I think you can figure it out."

"Quinn killed someone, Blaine. I can't make it easier for her to do it again."

He shakes his head. "No, we're not making it easier for her; we're just giving her the chance to survive. Listen, every day that she's cut off from her old life - from you, from Kurt, from Sam, it'll make it that much harder for her to hold on to her humanity."

"And how do you know she won't hurt anyone else?"

He sighs. "I don't, but if we don't do everything we can to help her or at least trust the fact that she can keep it together, we might as well just stake her right now."

"I don't know if I can trust her, not with this."

He grabs her hands. "Then trust me."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck, Kurt and Will are in the car, travelling to Ohio State.

Puck looks at Kurt in the rearview mirror. "How are you doing back there? You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly."

"I don't think he's pretending. You did kill his brother," says Will.

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement: he came back to life."

"Yeah, thanks to a ring that you didn't know he was wearing," says Kurt.

"How are you so sure I didn't know?" asks Puck.

"Did you?"

"Yes."

Kurt shakes his head. "You're lying."

"Kurt, I saw the ring! It's a big tacky thing. Hard to miss."

Will clears his throat and looks at his own ring.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Mercedes, Quinn and Blaine are in Quinn's bedroom. Mercedes has Emily's grimoire in her hands. Quinn has the necklace in her hands.

"So, I don't get to choose the necklace I have to wear the rest of my life?" asks Quinn as she sits on her bed.

Mercedes shrugs. "Hey, if you don't want it…"

"No, no, she wants it," Blaine cuts in as he sits in a chair next to the bed.

"Now what?" asks Quinn.

"Now is the part where I explain the rules. The witch who spells the necklace has the power to de-spell it so if you ever do anything to hurt anyone…" says Mercedes.

"I'm not gonna hurt anyone."

"You're a vampire that means the urge to kill is a part of who you are. The minute you let it take over, I will stop you."

"Mercy, you're supposed to be my friend."

Mercedes shakes her head. "I can't ignore what happened, okay? If you want to be friends, you have to prove that the Quinn I remember isn't gone. Now put the necklace on the bed."

Quinn puts the necklace on the bed. "Do you really think I meant to kill that guy at the carnival?"

"He's still dead. Now, do you want me to cast the spell or not?"

Mercedes opens the curtain at little. Quinn shrinks away from the sunlight. The sun shines on the necklace. Mercedes looks at the ring and closes her eyes a moment and finally opens them. "All done." She gives the necklace to Quinn.

Quinn takes the necklace and puts around her neck. "So that's it? I mean nothing witchy happened." Mercedes gets a "bitch you better don't" look on her face. "You know, no flickering lights, no gust of wind. Have you ever done this before?"

"Quinn…" warns Blaine.

"What? I just want to make sure that it worked."

Mercedes forcefully opens the curtain. "It worked."

"What if it hadn't Mercedes?!"

Mercedes looks at Blaine. "She's all yours," she whispers in Blaine's ear. She takes the grimoire and leaves.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Will, Kurt and Puck arrive at Ohio State.

"So, Terri was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore," informs Will.

They arrive at an office and go up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, hi. I'm Will Schuester, I called earlier."

A young woman with pale skin, strawberry blonde hair, and curvy body shape looks up at Will. "Yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant, comparative folklore." She looks strangely at Kurt. "Uh, let me just grab Terri's keys."

"These are my friends Kurt and Puck. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition."

"Oh please, Terri's office is right through there. Terri was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student. She was brilliant, and one of the reasons I went into folklore. Uh, I have to ask - has there been any news?"

Will shakes his head. "No, I'm afraid not."

"It's this way." She opens Terri's office door, they follow her and enter the room. "I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating, isn't it?" She leaves.

Will, Puck and Kurt look through the room.

"Where'd she go?" asks Puck.

Vanessa comes back with a crossbow and shoots an arrow at Kurt, but Puck vamp runs over and puts himself in front of Kurt to protect him. He receives the arrow in his back, grunts, and falls to the floor. Will grabs Vanessa and pushes her against the wall, restraining her.

A little while later, Kurt is removing the arrow from Puck's back.

"Pull it out. I can't reach it Kurt. Just pull the goddamn thing out. It hurts," says Puck in a suggestive manner. Kurt rolls his eyes and removes the arrow and Puck stands up straight and shakes himself while grimacing. "That bitch is dead."

"You're not gonna kill her," says Kurt.

"Watch me."

"You touch her and I swear I will never speak to you again."

"What makes you think that has any power over me? Because I took an arrow in the back for you? You're severely overestimating yourself." Puck tries to put an arm around Kurt.

Kurt shrugs him off. "Right. I forgot that I was speaking to a psychotic badass who snaps and kills people impulsively. Fine, go ahead, do whatever you want."

"You're trying to manipulate me."

"If by 'manipulate' you mean 'tell the truth' okay. Guilty." He gives Puck a look and leaves.

In another room, Will is with Vanessa. She starts to stand up, but Will pushes her back down.

"Please! I freaked out okay? Alright, you would have done the same thing, it's not possible! Kristian Bianchi can't be alive and Noah Anderson died in 1864. Okay? I read Terri's research."

"Well, then you should know just how possible this is."

Kurt and Puck arrive.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, Terri's son and a descendant of Kristian Bianchi. And this is Noah Puckerman who you just shot."

Puck smirks. "I'd be extra nice to me right now."

"Look, we need your help okay? We need to see all of Terri's research, anything related to Lima."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Quinn and Blaine are in the woods, hunting.

"So, what I do when I see the rabbit?" asks Quinn.

"Chase it, catch it, feed on it," Blaine explains simply.

"Isn't killing cute defenseless animals the first step in becoming a serial killer?"

"Well, you sort of skipped the serial killer and went straight to vampire. Quinn, if you're not serious about all of this I think you should tell me."

"No I am. Look, I swear that I am okay? But it's just…I haven't been in the sun for days and everyone is at the swimming hole having fun and Sam is there! And he finally told me that he loved me, but I have been blowing him off and now you want me to eat bunnies and I'm kind of freaking out okay?!"

Blaine starts laughing.

"And now you're laughing at me."

"No, no, I'm not laughing. None of this is funny, trust me. It's just that…"

"What?!"

"When someone becomes a vampire, all of their natural behaviors get sort of amplified."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…as a human I cared deeply for people, how they felt. If they were hurting I felt their pain and I felt guilty if I was the one who caused it and as a vampire all of that got…magnified."

"So, you're saying that now I'm basically an insecure, neurotic control freak…on crack?"

"Well, I wasn't gonna phrase it like that, but…hey, listen, let's hunt okay? And then after that we'll go to the swimming hole."

Quinn gets a big smile on her face. "Really?"

"Yeah. Sam is the closest connection that you have to your humanity and I think that being around him is a good thing."

"Okay."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the university, Vanessa brings a box to Kurt. "This box marks Kristian arrival to Lima in April 1864."

"Is that all there is about him?" asks Kurt.

"All that I'm aware of."

There's vervain in the box. Kurt looks at Puck and gives some of it to Vanessa.

"Here, take this," says Kurt.

Vanessa starts whispering. Puck's in the other room, looking for information, with his back to the door.

"Does vervain really work?" asks Vanessa.

Kurt nods.

"Nope, not at all," says Puck from the other room.

"Can he hear us?"

"No, that would be creepy."

"Can he read minds too?"

Puck turns around. "You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "No, that he can't do, but he's very capable of being a first-rate jackass."

Vanessa puts the vervain in her pocket, Puck smiles.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Everyone is at the swimming hole behind the Abrams estate.

"Is it me or did Aimee Bradley's ass get hot?" asks Artie in his swimming trunks from the top of the slope that leads to the swimming hole. Aimee Bradley is a blondie with blue eyes and big tits. Basically, Hitler's wet dream.

"All class," replies Sam as he rolls his eyes, in his swimming trunks too.

"Where is Quinn?"

Sam shrugs. "I wish I knew."

"You guys are on the outs already?"

"No. We're fine. I'm fine. I'm just not sure what she is."

Mason arrives in his car.

Sam sees him. "What's your uncle doing here?"

Artie rolls over to his car. "You busting us or you joining us?"

"Neither. Hoping you can make sure everyone is out of here by dark."

"What happens after dark?"

"Someone ends up wasted and dead at the bottom of the lake."

Artie laughs.

"You heard your mom. The family is liable if anything happens."

"Don't be a party killer."

"Hey, I didn't say you had to stop partying, I just said you had to take it elsewhere."

Artie puts his hands up in surrender. "Alright, we'll be out of here."

Mason leaves, he passes next to Blaine and Quinn. He shares a look with Blaine and Blaine shares a look with him.

"Why are you looking at him with your serious vampire look?" asks Quinn.

"My what? My 'vampire serious look'?"

"I mean it's different from your worried vampire look, neither of which stray too far from your 'hey-it's-Tuesday' look."

"I get it, okay. You think I'm…you think I'm too serious. Is that it?"

"I mean I was not gonna say it like that but…"

Quinn laughs and sees Sam from across the way.

Sam's alone, Aimee Bradley joins him.

"Hey Aimee."

"You know, you're missing all the fun in the water," Aimee says with a bright smile.

He holds his arm up and shows her his cast. "Not waterproof."

"Too bad. So, there's a full moon tonight. We're gonna light a fire later and tells ghost stories."

"Uh, I don't know."

Quinn buts into their conversation. "Sam."

"What the hell? I've been calling you," says Sam, surprised to see her.

"I know, I got held up, but I'm here now." She gives Aimee a look.

"Hi, Quinn."

Quinn compels her. "Go find somebody single to stalk, Aimee."

Aimee leaves.

"Seriously?" asks Sam.

"She was flirting with you."

"She's harmless; you don't have to be rude."

"You're mad?"

"You've been dodging my calls all day and you get to show up here and be the jealous girlfriend? It's kind of lame, Quinnie." He looks at her and leaves.

Blaine appears next to Quinn. "Hey, I saw that. You compelled her."

"Yeah, she deserved it."

"Quinn, nobody deserves to have their mind messed with for shallow reasons."

"You know, why is everyone sticking up for Aimee fucking Bradley?"

"You're letting the jealousy get the best of you."

"Oh, so now I have magnified jealousy issues, too. That's great."

"I told you this wasn't gonna be easy."

"Yeah, well, I might as well have stayed dead. My entire personality is killing me."

He smiles.

"Shut up."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At Ohio State, Kurt, Puck and Will are still in Terri's office, looking for information.

"Any luck?" asks Puck as he moves behind Kurt.

"There's nothing in here about Kristian that we don't already know," replies Kurt.

"Ah, man, you know, it's a bummer we're not friends anymore because I could tell you what I know."

"Now who's manipulating who?"

"Hey guys, check this out," says Will. Kurt walks over to Will and Vanessa and Puck follows him.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Lima, but here are some records of some of the lesser-known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skinwalkers to the Maréchal de Retz," says Vanessa. She gives them a book with drawings. "Tonartsliitsii Metslii, which roughly translates into the 'curse of the sun and the moon'."

"It looks Native American," says Will.

"Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Ohio. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf."

Concurrently, in the woods, Mason goes down into the ruins cellar and tests the strength of the restraining chains. One of them breaks.

"Can they control the transformation?" asks Puck.

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse," answers Vanessa.

In the cellar, Mason removes new restraining gear from his bag.

"Werewolves will attack humans, but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires," says Vanessa.

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it," says Puck.

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction."

"Why would they do that?" asks Kurt.

"To protect themselves. Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires."

Will, Kurt and Puck look concerned.

"Oh…shit," says Puck.


	6. Manipulation

It's now nighttime. A full moon is shining brightly in the sky. Everybody is leaving the swimming hole and Sam is alone. Blaine and Quinn are watching him.

"He's mad at me," says Quinn.

"Go talk to him. I'll wait," replies Blaine. His phone rings. He answers it: it's Kurt. "Hey."

"Hi. Listen we've learned some stuff here and I know it's gonna sound crazy, but I wanted to fill you in."

"What's up?"

Quinn rejoins Sam. "Still mad at me?"

"I thought we were past all this insecurity stuff, Quinn. I told you how I felt about you, what more do you need?"

"Nothing. Nothing. I don't need anything else. I'm sorry Sam, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so, so, sorry."

"I'm not kidding. I'm not gonna put up with the drama."

"No, no more drama. Just…I promise." She kisses him.

"Come on."

They leave and Blaine is still on the phone with Kurt.

"I don't know what that means or if we should even believe it, but it's a full moon, Blaine. After what you saw Mason Abrams do…"

"I'll be careful."

"There's one more thing."

"What is it?"

"According to the legend, a werewolf bite can kill a vampire."

Blaine looks everywhere. He doesn't see Quinn or Sam. "Listen, I gotta go. I'll see you when you get home, okay?"

"Okay."

He hangs up and calls Quinn, but she forgot her phone in her bag, in Sam's car. He goes in the woods.

Mason is chaining up himself in the cellar of the old Abrams estate ruins, but hears Aimee and Artie nearby above.

"Not much farther, Aimee," says Artie from his chair as she pushes him.

"Really Artie? You dragged me all the way out here?" asks Aimee.

"I had to move the party so I'm moving the party."

"Where are we going?"

"It's right around this tree."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah, come on."

They enter the ruin. Coincidentally, the ruin had a little ramp that Artie could use.

"What is this place?"

"It's a ruin buried underneath my family's old estate. No one will know we're down here."

"Is everyone else coming?"

"Yeah, unless you'd rather I tell them not to."

Aimee sits on Artie's lap. "You're single, right?"

"Oh yeah."

"Let's go."

Mason is running half-manacled through the woods and tries to chain himself to a tree. He looks at the moon and begins to scream. He runs toward his car and enters it, screaming. He closes the door. The car is moving a lot, he screams after that and we hear something growling in the car.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At Ohio State, Kurt is looking in a box and finds a picture of Kristian.

"Hey, have you done any research on doppelgängers?" asks Kurt.

"Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures, but typically a doppelgänger is a living, breathing double of oneself," replies Vanessa.

"Did Terri have anything that explained the link between me and Kristian?"

"That's all she had on Kristian, unfortunately, but I can tell you that doppelgängers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undo their lives. It's not exactly uplifting."

"And more things we already know. Just…I want to know why we look alike.

"Head scratcher, isn't it?" asks Puck.

"Do you know something, or are you just being yourself?" asks Kurt, annoyed.

"Well, if I know anything, I'm not gonna tell you, not with that attitude."

"That's good, Puck, and this is coming from someone who wants to be my friend, but you know what? Friends don't manipulate friends, they help each other."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Back in the woods, Artie and Aimee are kissing in the cellar.

"Wait, wait. No, I'm sorry," says Aimee, pulling away from Artie.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't. I'm not into it."

"Then why did you come with me?"

"I don't know, but I'm not even sure why I was flirting with you. I like Sam."

"Ouch. Um…okay."

"I'm gonna go." She gets up from his lap.

"Yeah."

"Sorry." She leaves.

"Wow…um…"

Blaine's in the woods, looking for Quinn when he hears an animal growling. He sees Mason's car and goes toward it, noticing claw marks on the ground. He sees chains tied to the tree. He looks inside the car and sees yellow eyes looking out. A wolf jumps through the window, falls on him and leaves.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Will and Vanessa are outside the building, near the car.

"I trust you're not gonna say anything about this to anyone," says Will.

"Or else Puck will kill me in my sleep? He gave me the 411, but if you need anything, you can call," replies Vanessa.

"Hopefully I won't have to."

"But if you do…"

"Listen, you don't want to get caught up in this. Really, it'll take over and will keep from being able to live your life."

"Terri's disappearance…is it related to her research?"

"Terri became her research. She wanted to become a vampire and she got her wish."

"I guess that would put a strain on a marriage."

"Anyway, I was wondering what it would be like to come back here. It's…okay, it's really okay. It feels good to have her in my past. You know, it's time to move behind this."

Kurt is at the car. He can't open the car door because of all the books in his hands.

Puck goes over to help. "Here. Allow me." He unlocks the car. "You're not gonna be able to hate me forever."

"Can we just go?"

He gives Kurt a book. "You didn't dig deep enough."

Kurt looks at the book. "Bellucci" is written on the spine. "'Bellucci.' I saw this on a shelf."

"Kristian originally came from Italy. Bellucci was his real name. Kristiano Bellucci, to be exact."

"How did you know that?"

"Back when, I saw it engraved on an old heirloom. Bad asses snoop too, you know. Let me know what you find, I'm very curious myself." Kurt tries to get into the car, but Puck stops him. "You have every right to hate me, I understand, but you hated me before and we became friends. It would suck if that was gone forever. So, is it? Have I lost you forever?"

"Thank you for the book, Puck." He gets into the car.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Quinn and Sam are in the woods, talking.

"This looks like the spot," says Sam.

"For what?" asks Quinn.

They kiss. They hear a gruff animal noise.

"Did you hear that?"

She looks at him and kisses him. "I didn't hear anything." She pushes him against a tree and kisses him again, but Sam hurts himself.

"Ah, damn."

"What happened?"

"I'm a klutz." Sam shows Quinn his wrist. It's bleeding. "What's the matter?" Quinn reaches down and licks it. She then bites it and starts to drink his blood. "Quinn? What are you doing? Ah! Quinn! Quinn!"

Her face has changed; she stops and looks at him.

"Quinn! Your face!"

She bites him on the neck and drinks his blood, but Blaine arrives and takes her away from Sam.

"Stop it! Stop! Stop! Stop!" shouts Blaine.

Her face is normal again, but Sam faints and falls.

"Oh, my god," says Quinn as she sees what she has done.

"No, no, no, stop. Listen to me. We need to get out of these woods now. We need to leave."

Another grown comes from the woods.

"What was that?" asks Quinn.

"Quinn, stay down. Do not move," says Blaine.

They hear noise all around them.

"You and me, we're gonna run. It's going to follow us; we need to lead it away from Sam. You need to run as fast as you can. Do you understand me? Go, go!"

They run and arrive to old ruins, but Quinn stops.

"Wait! What is it?!"

"It's a werewolf! He will try to kill us and he can!"

Artie arrives. "Hey! What are you two doing?"

"What are you doing?" asks Blaine.

The werewolf rushes into Quinn. She falls on the ground, the werewolf is on her. Blaine rushes on the werewolf with his powers and pushes him.

"No!" yells Artie as he feels helpless from his chair.

The werewolf looks at him and leaves.

A little while later, Quinn is compelling Sam. "You're not going to remember what I did to you or what you saw me become."

"We were just making out in the woods," says Sam under compulsion.

"And then an animal attacked you and bit your neck."

"It's weird; it just came out of nowhere."

She looks at him sadly and rejoins Blaine. "What are we gonna do about Artie?"

"I took care of it and I will get Sam on vervain, it'll keep you from being able to compel him and to keep you from drinking his blood."

Quinn starts to cry. "I can't believe I hurt him."

"I know."

"He is the one person on this entire planet that I never wanted to hurt."

"It's not going to get any easier. You're just gonna have to work that much harder."

"I shouldn't be with him, should I? Because if there is any danger…"

"I'm the last person to make that kind of decision for you. If I had follow my own advice, I would have walked away from Kurt a long time ago."

"You ever think you should have?"

"I know I should have, I just can't."

Artie's still in the woods. He looks at Mason's car and Mason arrives naked and muddy.

"Wanna toss me those?" asks Mason.

Artie passes him a bag. "It, was you?"

Mason nods.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Sam is alone at a table at Breadstix, Aimee arrives and talks with him. Quinn arrives and sees them, but keeps her distance.

"Are you okay?" asks Aimee.

"I'm better, thanks. How are you?" replies Sam.

"I'm-I'm okay, I'm just worried about you."

"I'll be fine."

Quinn marches up to the table. "Seriously Aimee?"

"We were just talking," replies Aimee, a little scared of Quinn right now.

"Oh, that's what you call it?"

"Yeah."

"Are you kidding me?" asks Sam.

"No, I'm not Sam. She's into you and anyone can see it."

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I'm just gonna go." Aimee leaves.

"Knock it off. What are you doing?"

"This isn't my fault Sam, okay? She's after you and I shouldn't have to put up with that."

"I thought you said no more drama?"

"Well, I lied."

"Just forget it, just forget all of it."

"So, what, are you like breaking up with me?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess that's what I'm doing." He looks at her with a disgusted look and leaves.

She sits at the table by herself and starts weeping.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the Hummel residence, Emma is in the kitchen. Will walks in.

"Will, I wasn't expecting you and Kurt until morning," says Emma when she sees Will.

He looks at her, pulls her close and kisses her. "I should have done that this morning." He kisses her again.

Kurt and Puck are on the porch.

"Road trips work well for us," says Puck.

"This doesn't mean that things are back to the way they used to be, Puck."

"Oh, come on! You know I chipped a little bit off your wall of hatred."

"I need to know the truth. When you broke Finn's neck, did you know that he was wearing the ring?"

His head immediately drops. "No. No, I didn't. Kristian really pissed me off and I snapped and…I got lucky with the ring. I don't know what I would have done if he wasn't wearing it. Kurt, I'm sorry."

"Thank you for being honest with me and the answer to your question, about our friendship is yes. You have lost me forever."

"But you knew that already, didn't you? You used me today."

"You had information about Kristian that I needed to know."

Puck scoffs. "I thought friends don't manipulate friends. You and Kristian have a lot more in common than just your looks." He gives Kurt a heartbroken look and leaves.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

The next morning, Quinn's sleeping in her bed. She wakes up and Kristian is there.

"Kurt?"

"Nope, try again."

"Kristian."

Kristian sits down on her bed. Quinn moves away from him.

He smiles. "Don't be frightened. We're going to have so much fun together."


	7. You, You, and You

Henry Watters is played by Zachary Gordon

George Abrams is played by Dave Franco

A/N: If you can remember Rinky Dinks, then y'all are my bestest friends!

* * *

 _ **1864**_

 _Blaine and Kristian are dancing at the Abrams Estate at the Founders' Ball._

 _"Look who found his dancing shoes," says Kristian in his impossibly sultry voice._

 _Blaine tries to kiss him._

 _"No touching, Mr. Anderson. Those are the rules."_

 _"I thought you didn't believe in rules," replies Blaine._

 _Noah is watching them from afar, dressed in his formal suit._

 _Blaine looks at him. "My brother is still upset that you chose me to escort you."_

 _"Well, Noah needs to concede that his younger brother is a better dancer," replies Kristian. He looks at Noah. "Looks like he found someone to occupy his time."_

 _Kurt is with Noah. Kurt looks at Blaine._

 _"Kurt…"_

 _"Blaine don't," warns Kristian._

 _Kurt leaves with Noah through a door and Blaine follows them._

 _ **2009**_

 _"Kurt!" He opens a door and arrives at Rinky Dinks in his modern apparel. "Fire" by Bruce Springsteen is playing over the speakers._

 _Kurt is at the pool table. "It's your turn." He holds out the cue stick in Blaine's direction. Blaine smiles and starts towards the table, but Puck walks in front of him and joins Kurt at the pool table._

 _"Be prepared to lose, Princess," replies Puck. He kisses Kurt._

 _Kristian is there in his 1864 suit. "It hurts, doesn't it?"_

 _Blaine looks at Kurt and Puck with a heartbroken look. Puck is showing Kurt how to hold a cue stick correctly and kisses him on the cheek._

 _"Now you know how I feel. Don't fight it, Blaine. You loved me once. You can love me again," says Kristian as he strokes Blaine's face._

 _Blaine is in 1864 again, at the Abrams Estate._

 _"I love you, Blaine. We'll be together again, I promise." Kristian kisses him and then lays his head on Blaine's shoulder._

 **2009**

Blaine wakes up in bed with "Kurt" sleeping next to him with his head on Blaine's chest.

"Hey, are you okay?" asks "Kurt".

"Yeah. Yes, bad dream. Go back to sleep." He senses something is wrong and gets out of the bed at vamp speed. "Kristian."

Kristian sits up. "You have to admit I am getting better at this. It was easy to get inside of your head. Have you completely forsaken your nature?"

Blaine rushes over to him, but Kristian pushes him away and he falls.

"Are we really gonna do this again? We both know I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time."

"What do you want?

"I wanted to see you. I missed you, Blaine. Indulge me for a little while, please?"

"Why are you back in town?"

"3 reasons: you, you and you."

"You see, I can't quite get that down. Just kind of…gets stuck in my throat."

"Well, you know, it's the truth. Deep down inside that gorgeous body of yours there's the Blaine that fell in love with me too."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the Lima Bean, Kurt is sitting at a table, alone, reading a book. Puck suddenly appears in a chair next to him.

Kurt sighs. "What do you want?"

"So, this is where you spend your time when you're not stabbing people in the back," replies Puck.

"I tricked you into telling me the truth. That's not stabbing you in the back, it's using your own tactics against you." He gets up.

"Where are you going?"

"I made myself clear, Puck. I want nothing to do with you." He starts walking away.

"Okay. See you at Emma's barbecue."

Kurt turns back around. "How did you know about Emma's barbecue?"

"It was my idea. Emma went to high school with Mason Abrams so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So, I told Will to tell Emma and…"

"Does Emma know that you're going to be there because she's not exactly a fan of yours."

A woman arrives and gives him a box with a pie in it.

"Perfect. Thank you. I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way."

"What are you up to?"

"I'm gonna put some silver into Mason Abrams and prove he is a werewolf. See you at the barbecue." He leaves.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Hey, Mason, got a second?" asks Artie, really needing to talk to Mason about last night.

"No, man, barbecue at Emma Pillsbury's house," replies Emma.

"Come on man; give me two minutes, alright? You can't keep dodging me. I'm freaking out over here!"

"Artie, what do you want me to say man? Yes, I turned into wolf. No, it's not gonna happen to you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're not gonna trigger the curse. Your dad didn't know anything about any of this neither did I until it happened to me."

"How does it get triggered?"

"Ignorance is bliss, trust me."

"You blow back into town with some supernatural family secret and you expect me not to ask questions?"

"I can't say anything more, I'm sorry, Artie. It's just better for you if I don't."

"You ever find that moonstone?"

"Do you know where it is?"

"What's so special about it?"

"I told you, it was my mom's. It's sentimental. Look, just don't worry about it. Forget I even brought it up, alright? See you later." He leaves.

Artie takes the moon stone from his pocket and looks at it.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the boarding house, Kristian is in the living room, reading Blaine's journal.

Blaine enters. "You shouldn't read someone's journal."

"I know. I'm sorry. It was just too tempting, all your inner thoughts and feelings, laying there on your desk for me to read."

Blaine takes the journal from Kristian's hands and gives him a glass of blood.

"Puck's private stock."

Kristian gasps. "That's right! You don't do human, I read that. I also read about your recent werewolf sting. That must have come as a surprise."

"What do you know about werewolves?"

"I know not to pet one. Their bite kills, Blaine. It's best to stay clear of them during a full moon."

"And…how do you know this?"

"Who do you think was responsible for ridding this town of vampires in 1864?"

"Founding families."

"Spearheaded by?"

"The Abrams."

"You remember the Founders' Ball, don't you? The one that you were dreaming about?"

"I was your escort."

"That was before you and Puck knew about my little secret."

 **1864**

The Founders' Ball is in full swing. Everyone is dressed to the nines and Kristian and Blaine look like two lovebirds.

"Everyone will you please join me in raising your glasses to my good friend George Abrams. George, thank you for so bravely defending the North," says Noah.

"My honor Mr. Anderson. After all, someone had to do it," replies George.

Kristian and Blaine clink their glasses and take a drink.

Henry arrives. "Can we have a word Mr. Kristian?"

"Grab a glass, Henry. It's a celebration."

"Please, Mr. Kristian."

They depart together.

"I looked into those attacks from the other night. It wasn't vampires."

"That's good news, Henry. That means we have nothing to worry about."

"I'm afraid you don't understand. Those folks were torn apart in ways I've never seen before.

"Then…it won't be long before the founders drop an investigation."

"We'll leave town immediately. I'll tell the others."

"Relax, Henry. This town is our home and the vampires are my family. I won't let anything happen to us." He looks at George Abrams.

 **2009**

Kristian continues his story to Blaine. "From the moment I met George, I knew he'd be a problem."

"So, you're saying that all the Abrams are werewolves."

"The werewolf gene runs in the Abrams family. Not that they're all wolves."

"How many werewolves are out there? I mean…is it just limited to the Abrams?"

"No, there are others. Not many. They're practically extinct. They mainly exist now in books and really shitty movies." He takes a drink and puts the glass on the table. "My turn to ask a question." He takes Blaine's journal, takes his picture from it and shows it to Blaine. "Why did you keep this picture? Why not burn it? Tear it up? You want to know why I came back. Well I have a better question: Why did you? For Kurt? No. You came back here to fall in love with me all over again, didn't you?"

Blaine rushes towards him and gently touches his face. "What is it about you that makes me still care?"

Kristian kisses him, but Blaine puts a vervain dart in his back and Kristian falls on the couch.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine captures Kristian with chains in a chair, in a cell in the basement.

"Now, where were we? That's right; you were going to tell me why you came back to Lima, weren't you?" asks Blaine.

"You don't have to do this."

"Answer the question."

"I-I came back for you."

"We're gonna play by my rules now." Blaine puts on gloves, takes some vervain, goes toward Kristian and puts the vervain on his cheek and his skin burns. He screams in agony. "Answer the question."

"You're going to torture me now?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to get you to tell me the truth."

"Later that night at the Founders' Ball…"

"I don't want to hear any more stories about the past."

"Yes, you do, Blaine. That's exactly what you want to hear," Kristian says in a gruff voice.

 **1864**

Back at the Founders' Ball. Kristian is drinking, alone.

George Abrams joins Kristian. "He's all alone. Does this mean I can finally have you all to myself?"

"Your father has outdone himself," replies Kristian, ignoring his question.

"Knowing Father, he will want to throw a Founders' Party every year."

"I must admit, I'm rather surprised that you'd come looking for me."

"Because you are the rope in the Anderson brothers' tug of war?"

"No, because I'm a vampire who could kill you in your sleep."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Relax, George. I know you know my secret."

"This conversation is over." He begins to leave, but Kristian grabs his arm.

"And I know your secret too and I know that you're extra strong, only not as strong." He releases George and smiles.

George has a scared look on his face. "How do you know who I am?"

"You think that I would settle into a town without knowing my enemies?"

"What do you want?"

Kristian smiles.

 **2009**

Blaine takes a chair and sits down in front of Kristian. "What did George want?"

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the Hummel household, Kurt and Emma are in the kitchen getting food ready for the party.

"Thanks for letting me invite Quinn. She could use a day of distraction," says Kurt as they prepare a fruit tray.

Emma grabs a disinfectant wipe and starts cleaning the grapes. "Well, she's not the plus one I'm worried about. Why is Puck coming?"

"Because Will is a pity taker. Come on Emma, be nice."

"I'll be nice when Puck learns to keep his hands off you."

Mason arrives. "Good news! I found the liquor glasses!"

"That would be my exit," says Kurt. He leaves.

Emma laughs. "You're here for 10 minutes and I'm already back at a party at your house."

"Like old times, huh? Only I didn't swipe this bottle from my old man."

Will arrives. "Oh, the expensive stuff! I like you already."

"Just happy to be invited," replies Mason.

"Thank Will, it was his idea," says Emma.

"Really?"

Will pours the liquor. "Yeah, you know, I thought it would be nice to meet some of Emma's high school friends. Dig up a little dirt."

"Oh, I've got dirt," says Mason.

"I have no secrets," says Emma.

"To no secrets," says Will.

Will and Mason clink glasses.

Puck enters the kitchen. "Hey."

"Puck," greets Emma.

"We were just having a drink. Let me give you a glass, buddy," says Will.

"Here's another one." Emma leaves and Will follows after her.

Puck turns to Mason. "She doesn't like me very much."

"We haven't met. Mason Abrams."

"Oh sure. Noah Puckerman by I go by Puck."

"I know. I heard great things about you."

"Really? That's weird. I'm an asshole!"

Kurt is on the porch, alone. He calls Blaine, but he doesn't answer so he leaves a message. "Hey. Just checking in. Did you get my message about Emma's barbecue? Call me when you can."

Quinn arrives and sits down with him. "Is that Blaine?"

"Yeah, he hasn't called me back. I'm trying to decide if I should be worried."

"I'm sure he's fine." She eats some chips. "God! I cannot stop eating. Blaine says it's a great way to sublimate the cravings. It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day."

"I know that Blaine really hates that part of himself."

"Yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation."

"He said that?"

"The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there. It's why I had to break up with Sam."

Will comes out on the porch. "Hey! Food's ready, come get it."

"Finally, I'm starving." She goes inside.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

In the boarding house basement, Blaine is talking to a tied-up Kristian. "You know, we can sit here as long as you want. And when you start to desiccate, there's a tomb with your name on it."

"I've been doing all the talking, it's your turn. Do you pretend to be human when you're with Kurt? Is that the appeal?"

"Actually, I don't pretend to be anything when I'm with him. That's the whole point. I get to just be myself."

"Does he know that you love me?"

"I don't."

"That's where you're wrong, Blaine. Don't you remember bringing me home that night? Your family had taken me in."

 **1864**

"I had a lovely time, Blaine," says Kristian as he and Blaine are in the foyer of the Anderson Estate.

"How long do you plan on staying in Lima?"

"As long as I'm wanted. Your father has been very kind to give me a shelter."

"How could he not? Losing your family in the fire. Gratefully, you made it to Lima."

"So, I gather I'm wanted?"

"Uh, very much so. I know we've only known each other for a short while and I know I'm in competition for your affections, but I've never met a man quite like you. I look at you and I see an angel. I touch your skin and my entire body ignites. I kiss you and I know that I'm falling in love." He kisses Kristian. "I am in love with you."

"There's so much you don't know about me, Blaine."

"More to learn and love."

"I must say good night."

"I have upset you?"

"No, you haven't upset me, you've just surprised me. Until tomorrow." He goes in his bedroom. Noah is there and he goes toward him and kisses Kristian.

"What are you doing here?" asks Kristian he pulls away from Noah.

"I told you I would come."

Kristian takes off his suit jacket. "Well, I'm tired, you should go."

"Did my little brother's confession overwhelm you?" Noah takes Kristian's hand and kisses it.

Kristian snatches his hand away. "You shouldn't eavesdrop."

"Is my love not enough?"

"I told you, I'm tired." He compels Noah. "I wish to be alone tonight. Please leave."

"Good night Kristian." He leaves.

Kristian touches his lips.

 **2009**

"Go ahead Blaine. Torture me, keep me captive, drain me of my blood until my body turns to dust. It'll never change the truth. I never compelled your love. It was real and so was mine," says Kristian.


	8. Died for Love

At the BBQ, they're playing Pictionary and Puck's drawing a picture of a wolf with a tutu.

"Dress! Ballerina!" guesses Emma.

"Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!" guesses Quinn.

"No, no," says Puck.

"A dog! Hound dog!" guesses Emma again.

"'Dances with Wolves'," says Mason.

"Mason wins…again," says Puck with a smirk on his face.

"How is that a wolf?" asks Emma, looking at the picture.

Kurt is in the kitchen, taking the pie out of the box.

Puck joins Kurt in the kitchen. "Aunt Emma is getting a little tipsy."

"Will you stop plying her with alcohol?" pleads Kurt.

Puck shrugs. "I want her to like me."

Kurt sighs. "How is operation Abrams?"

Puck smiles. "He's my new BFF."

Emma comes into the kitchen. "There you are. Isn't this fun?" she asks Kurt.

"Yes, thank you so much for inviting me," says Puck.

"Did I have a choice?" she asks annoyed.

"I know what you must think about me."

"No, you don't. You've never dated you. I have dated many you's."

"I'm a work in progress."

Kurt gives her a cake knife from a set.

Puck sees it. "These are fancy."

"Thank you. My mother's silver set."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Hearing the truth after a century and a half of denial must be overwhelming," says Kristian, still locked up.

"It wasn't real, I remember you compelling me," says Blaine, still in denial.

"Only after I showed you who I really was. You were so scared of me; I had to take away your fear."

"Well, whatever feelings I had back then, they all turned to hate."

"Love, hate, such a fine line, I can wait. Anyway, George Abrams was causing all sorts of trouble. He used the vampires to cover up his own tracks. He told the founding families about us. But he was willing to strike a deal."

"What kind of a deal?"

"A deal to rid the town of vampires."

 **1864**

Kristian and George are walking on the grounds of the Anderson estate.

"I just spoke to Giuseppe Anderson. The round up happens tonight," George informs Kristian.

"Good. Insist they do a body count before the church is set ablaze."

"I will."

"27 vampires."

"Once the flames create chaos, crawl to the exit under the quire loft. I'll be there to set you free."

"Make sure you're not followed. I need everyone to believe I perished in that fire."

 **2009**

"You knew that they were gonna burn the vampires in the church?" asks Blaine.

"I practically lit the match," replies Kristian, no ounce of remorse in his voice.

"They were your friends, they were your family and you just sold them out."

"Without blinking."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Back at the BBQ, Puck puts the pie on the table along with the cake knife made of silver. "Mason, why don't you start us off?"

"Sure." He takes a piece with his hands, not with the knife. "I apologize, I'm an animal," he laughs awkwardly.

"So, Mason, you and Emma never date?" asks Will.

"She was always lost in Logan Fell land," replies Mason.

"My first mistake. Mason was a catch; he had girls lining up," replies Emma.

"Really? I always pegged you for a lone wolf," says Puck, cutting in.

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were," says Mason.

Quinn and Kurt are in the living room.

"Would I be the worst friend in the world if I abandoned you and went to Blaine's?" asks Kurt.

"You want to leave?"

"It's just that he hasn't gotten back to me and I'm starting to get this bad feeling."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Kurt."

"Puck's got it under control here."

"Take it from me, there's nothing worse than a clingy significant other."

"I'm not being clingy, I'm just concerned. You understand, right?"

"How about I drive you?"

"Yeah, okay, that'll be great, thank you."

They leave the house and go to Quinn's car. Kurt gets into car while Quinn deflates a tire then gets into the car.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"What did George get in return? For giving you your freedom," asks Blaine.

"Something he wanted desperately," replies Kristian cryptically.

Blaine gets down to Kristian's level. "So, you sent 26 of your friends to their death, just to fake your own?" Blaine shakes his head. "No, you were running from something. What was it?"

"Everyone has a past, Blaine. Mine needed to stay far, far away, but thanks to you my plan nearly failed before it even began. Once George told me that the round up was imminent, I made sure I could see you one last time, but your father used your love for me against you. He poisoned your blood. Then Puck being Puck, nearly ruined everything."

 **1864**

Blaine, in 1864, runs back to the cart holding the captured vampires. Both Blaine and Noah grab Kristian out of the cart and untie him. Noah gets shot, and then Blaine gets shot.

 **2009**

"We came for you, we tried to save you," says Blaine.

"I didn't want to be saved," replies Kristian.

"So, then Puck and I died for nothing! For nothing!"

"No, Blaine, you died for love!"

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck is in the kitchen and Mason comes in.

"Will just brought out 'Guitar Hero'. Might be time to mutiny," says Mason.

"Well, I just happen to like 'Guitar Hero'. So, you, my friend, are barking up the wrong tree."

"Okay. Enough with the innuendos. You win, you're hilarious."

"Thank you."

"Come on, man. You don't think I know what this barbecue is about?"

"How do you know about me? Your brother was completely clueless."

"It doesn't matter; I'm not your enemy, Puck."

"You tried to kill my brother."

"That was a mistake."

"Really?"

"There was confusion; I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift."

"What, no obedience school?"

"I'm serious. Let's not spark some age-old feud that doesn't apply to us.

"You expect me to believe that you're in Lima because you're homesick?"

"I lost my brother, my nephew lost his father. I'm here for my family. Let's be above this."

They shake hands. Mason leaves and Puck takes a silverware knife from the cutlery box.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Quinn is driving toward the boarding house with Kurt.

"Thanks for this, I appreciate it," says Kurt.

"Here we come, to the rescue," replies Quinn passive aggressively.

"Why are you being so snippy?"

"That's my own drama. I'm sure that you two will beat the odds. Not that there is any study to pull odds from. What is the ratio of success for vampire-human couplings? I'm guessing nil."

"Thanks Quinn."

"Sorry."

Kurt turns up the radio. "I love this song!"

Quinn pushes a button on her steering wheel. "What's playing?"

"'Born this Way' by Lady Gaga."

The tire bursts.

"Oh shit."

Kurt sighs, annoyed.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

The barbeque is winding down.

"No more takers for drinks at the Breadstix? It's like I'm with a bunch of adults here!" says Mason.

"I prefer the term 'role model'," replies Emma.

"Okay. Well, thanks for having me, it was awesome. Will, catch that game next week?"

"Yeah, I look forward to it," says Will.

"You know, I should probably head out too," says Puck.

Mason leaves the house.

Puck kisses Emma's hand. "Emma, you are a wonderful hostess."

"And you are a terrible artist," replies Emma.

"Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?"

"I'm still deciding, Puck."

"Good enough for me. Will, let's not catch that game next week." He leaves, wanting to follow Mason.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

It's now nighttime and Kurt and Quinn are still waiting for the tow truck.

"Are you sure the tow's coming? We've been waiting forever," says Kurt, annoyed.

"I know, it's weird. They said they'd be here by now," replies Quinn, trying to be nonchalant.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna call Emma."

"No! Just let me try the tow people again. And I'll use my aggressive voice."

"We can just walk from here."

"I can't just leave my car!"

"We'll come back for it."

"Just give me a minute, Kurt."

"Quinn, what part of 'I'm worried about Blaine' didn't sink in?"

"What's the rush? Why are you hurrying to get to a relationship that will never work?" asks Quinn curtly.

"Okay, look. I know that you're upset over Sam, but will you stop projecting it onto me and Blaine please?"

"I'm not projecting anything! You're human, he's a vampire. You're gonna be 70 and in diapers and he's still gonna be smoking hot and you will never have children together, Kurt! And you are too paternal to not have children!"

"Where is this coming from?"

"I'm just trying to be your friend."

"Okay, well, do me a favor and stop trying."

The tow truck arrives.

"There's the tow, I'm gonna walk," says Kurt.

"No, Kurt, don't!" She grabs Kurt's arm forcefully.

"Quinn, you're hurting me."

"Don't leave me alone."

"What's wrong with you, Quinn?"

"Hey there, someone called about a flat tire?" asks the tow truck guy.

Quinn lets Kurt's arm go.

Kurt looks at Quinn. "She did." He leaves.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Mason parks his car in the Breadstix parking lot, gets out and is approached by Puck.

"What Puck? More dog jokes?"

"Nah, those got old." He stabs Mason with the silver knife and walks over to and opens the trunk of Mason's car.

Mason struggles and removes the knife from his chest. "You know, I think it was werewolves who started this whole silver myth. Probably for moments like this." Mason closes the trunk of the car.

"Noted."

Mason gets in Puck's face. "I was really looking forward to last call. Now you made an enemy."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kristian is still tied to the chair in the basement.

"Are you gonna tell me why you came back here or you're just playing another game?" asks Blaine.

"Have you not heard a word that I've said? I've answered that question five times over now."

"Oh good, make it six."

"I want what I want, Blaine and I don't care what I have to do to get it. My list of victims is a long one, and I have no problem adding one more name to that list."

"Come on Kristian. If you wanted Kurt dead, you would have done it by now."

"Still can. If I must, I will snap his neck like a twig and you know it."

Blaine rushes over to Kristian with a stake that he pulled from a chair and hovers over him with it, but he regains control of his senses and throws it away.

"I guess you don't hate me as much as you thought you did. I don't want you seeing Kurt anymore. If you don't remove him from your life, I will kill everyone that he loves while he watches and then I will kill him while you watch."

Blaine rushes over him again and strangles him. Blaine's face has changed and he has a stake in his hands. "Don't you ever think for one moment that I will not kill you."

Kristian throws him against the wall and easily snaps the restraints of his arms and legs. He stands up. "I have been sipping vervain every single day for the last 145 years. You caught me by surprise once, I wasn't gonna let it happen again. It doesn't hurt me, Blaine."

"What? Why?"

"I told you, I missed you Blaine. I just wanted to spend some time with you."

Kurt enters the house. "Blaine?"

Kristian looks at Blaine, smiles and puts a stake in his leg and he leaves. Blaine groans loudly and tries to get the stake out of his leg.

Upstairs, Kurt's in the living room. "Hello? Blaine?" calls Kurt. "Blaine?" He turns around and sees Kristian. He gasps.

"You must be Kurt," says Kristian.

"How is this possible? How do we look exactly alike?"

Kristian doesn't answer, but looks at him from top to bottom. He touches Kurt's neck with a finger as he speaks and walks behind him. "You're asking the wrong questions."

Blaine arrives. "Kurt?!"

Kurt turns his head to look at Blaine. But when he turns back, Kristian's not there anymore.

"Are you okay, baby?" asks Blaine.

"Not really." Kurt sees Blaine's wound. "Are you okay?"

"Not really."

They embrace each other.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the Lima Bean, Quinn is in the bathroom washing her hands. She looks in the mirror. Kristian is behind her.

She gasps. "Kristian."

"Care to share how you couldn't follow through with one simple task, Blondie?"

"I tried okay? But I couldn't exactly kidnap my best friend."

Kristian gets in her face. "Occupy him. That's all I asked."

Quinn turns her head away from him. "I told him that his relationship was doomed and all that mortality stuff. I think…I really think that I got to him."

"I hope so because let's not forget." Kristian grabs her face. "I already killed you once; I can easily do it again."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the Abrams estate, Artie is searching online about the moonstone as Mason arrives.

"How was that barbecue?" asks Artie.

"Not great. Are you still pissed?"

"Are you still keeping secrets?"

"Yep."

"Then I'm still pissed. Hey, you know I was thinking about that stone you were looking for. I might know a couple places it could be."

"Do you think this is a joke? If you know where it is, tell me."

"Tell me how the curse's trigger."

Mason sighs. "If I tell you, you won't be able to think about anything else. I don't want that for you."

"I think I can handle knowing."

"You think that you can handle it, tough guy? You have no idea."

"You want your stupid rock or not?!"

Mason holds Artie up by collar, lifting him out of his chair. "Tell me where it is!"

"Tell me what triggers the curse!"

"You have to kill somebody! Human blood! You take another person's life away from them and then the curse is yours forever! Can you handle that?"

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Quinn is sitting alone at a table at the Lima Bean. Kurt and Blaine enter.

"Kurt," greets Quinn.

"Hey," replies Kurt.

Blaine goes to a table while Kurt talks with Quinn.

"Oh, my god. I am so sorry about earlier today. I don't know what came over me," says Quinn.

"It's okay, Quinn. Everything that you were saying was right. It's just hard for me to hear, you know?" says Kurt.

"So…you're not mad at me?"

"You were just being a good friend…in your own way."

"My own head case, horrible way. Kurt, I really am sorry."

Kurt smiles and rejoins Blaine at a table.

"I'm starving," says Blaine.

"Well, spending the day with your jealous ex will do that to you," replies Kurt tersely.

"Listen, I know you're upset, but we have to take him seriously. Today, was all about the lengths he would go to."

"If he was going to hurt me, he would have. I was standing right in front of him."

"Kurt, you caught him off guard. It doesn't mean that you're safe."

"I'm not afraid of him."

"Well, you should be."

"If Kristian had his way, we'd be breaking up right now."

"If today taught me anything, is that Kristian is used to getting his way."

Kurt gives Blaine a look. "You're not actually saying that we should what he says?"

"Listen, he's sadistic, okay? He threatened you, he threatened everyone."

"Yeah, no, I get it. He's dangerous. But every day that we are together, it's dangerous," points out Kurt. "Why are you giving him so much power over our relationship?"

"This is the reality of our situation."

"Well, reality sucks."

Quinn is listening to their whole conversation.

Kurt starts crying. "This is what he wants. He wants us to fight. He wants to get between us."

"He already has, Kurt!"

They look at each other and Kurt runs out. Puck is sitting at the counter with a smirk on his face. He's heard everything too.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Later, Puck is going out of the Lima Bean.

Kristian is waiting for him. "Bad day?" he asks, leaning on the wall.

"Bad century. I heard you were on the loose," replies Puck.

"What's the matter? Jealous I spent the day with Blaine?"

"I don't do jealous. Not with you, not anymore."

"Then why so pouty?"

"I tried to kill a werewolf, I failed. Now I feel like I'm not living up to my best self."

"Well, werewolves aren't easy prey."

"What do you know about werewolves?"

"Why don't you ask your brother? Don't try to be the hero, Puck. You'll end up dead."

"Been there, done that. At least this time it'll be worth it." And he walks away.

Kristian looks after him with an annoyed look on his face.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt goes in his bedroom, getting ready for bed.

Blaine is there. "Are you okay?"

Kurt smiles and embraces him. "I hated that fight."

"I know me too. It felt too real."

Kurt kisses him. "Did you see Quinn?"

"Yeah."

"We were right. Kristian got to her. She was hanging on to every single word."

"It won't be long before Kristian gets a play by play."

"I wish I was wrong, but I know Quinn too well. It was so obvious that something was up today."

"You're not wrong. It's pure Kristian. He's always finding somebody to do his dirty work."

"I think Puck was listening to us fight too. Are you gonna tell him that it wasn't real?"

Blaine sighs. "The only way Kristian is gonna believe it is if everybody believes it. That's the best way to make him think he's getting what he wants."

"All this…just to get you back."

"It's not why he's here, okay? No matter what he says, I know him. Kristian doesn't care about anybody, but himself, he never has. He's incapable of love. He's here for another reason."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kristian is walking alone in the town square. He looks at the three-quarter moon, reminiscing.

 **1864**

Kristian is in the woods. He turns around and sees Noah and Blaine dead on the ground. George Abrams approaches.

"George," greets Kristian.

"Your carriage is just waiting," says George.

"All done, George. Thank you."

"Now onto your part of the deal."

Kristian pulls out the moonstone from his pocket. "If anyone learns of my escape, I will find you and I will kill you. Don't think that I won't." He gives George the moonstone.

"We shall take each other's secrets to the grave. Now, you must hurry." He leaves.

Kristian hesitates, then he runs toward Blaine's body. He touches his face and looks at him. "I love you, Blaine. We'll be together again, I promise." He kisses him.

 **2009**

Kristian touches his lips and smiles.


	9. Lima Historical Society Volunteer Day

Sarah is played by Camila Mendes

Reviews = Love!

* * *

 **2008**

On the Emerald Coast in Florida, Mason is in a bar, it's nighttime.

"All right, Carlos. That's it for me," says Mason. He pays and leaves the bar. As Mason walks out, there's a man who's clearly drunk and who's also been watching Mason, follows Mason to his car.

The man pushes him. "Mason!"

"Hey Jimmy, easy. Let's get you home."

"Fuck you!" He pushes Mason again. "I know about you and Marla."

"What are you talking about? You've had too much to drink, dude."

Jimmy rushes at him and strangles him.

Mason pushes him. "Dude! What's up?! It's me, Mason! I'm not messing with Marla. You know that!"

Jimmy punches Mason in the face.

Mason tries to control his anger. "You don't want to do this buddy."

"I'll kill you!" yells Jimmy.

Jimmy throws Mason on the ground and kicks him in the stomach. Mason grabs his arm and pushes him. Then he carries him and throws him on the floor. Jimmy's head hits the ground with a crack, he's dead.

"Jimmy? Jimmy?"

 **2009**

Mason finished telling the story of his first kill to Artie.

"You killed him?" asks Artie.

"He kept coming at me. He got in his head that I was sleeping with his girlfriend."

"Were you?"

"No! No. I wouldn't do that, he was my friend. He was drunk and attacked me. It was self-defense."

"And it triggered the curse."

"On every full moon, I lose control. If I don't sedate myself and chain myself down, I'll kill anything in my path. You have to be careful. All it takes is an accident, a car wreck. Any death at your hands and you'll have a lifetime of this. You don't want it Artie, trust me." He takes a breath. "All right. Where's the moonstone? A deal's a deal. I answered your questions."

"Um, yeah, I'm not sure, but I'm guessing it's in here." He rolls toward his father's safe and does the combination. "My dad, he was very kooky about his hiding spots, but I figured most of them out over the years." He opens the safe. "It's all yours."

Mason looks inside the safe, but the moonstone isn't there.

"Are you gonna tell me what's so important about this rock or what?"

"I told you, it's just something I want. Sentimental value."

"Yeah, I'm not really buying that. Why do you really want it?"

"Do you know where it is or not?"

"No, I figured it would be in here, man."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the Hummel residence, Kurt's in the bathroom with Finn.

"I can't believe Artie Abrams is a werewolf," says Finn as he brushes his teeth.

"We're not sure about that yet. The only thing we know for sure is that Mason Abrams is," replies Kurt as he does his skin care routine.

"It should be enough easy for us to figure it out."

"There is no us. I said that I wouldn't keep things from you anymore. That doesn't mean that I want you involved in it."

"Being in this family means I'm involved."

"This is dangerous, Finn. You have to stay out of it, okay?"

"Alright. Just saying." He leaves.

Kurt goes in his room and opens his closet. When he closes it, Blaine is there. He gasps. "Oh, God."

Blaine giggles. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Kurt closes the door and kisses him. "Hi."

"Hey."

They embrace each other.

"Are you ready for today?" asks Blaine.

"No. I hate fighting with you, even if it's fake."

"I know, but if Kristian thinks that we're fighting, then he will think that he's winning and it keeps him from following through with his threats."

"Yeah. But it doesn't make it any easier. Neither does knowing that Quinn will be there, reporting everything back to him."

Blaine grabs Kurt's hands. "Hey, everything's gonna be okay. Yes, we have to keep up this ruse for a little while but the best way to keep Kristian from hurting anybody, from hurting you."

"Just promise me that he won't get his way with us. We can fake a fight, we can pretend that his threats are tearing us apart, but none of it is real, okay?"

"Okay, how about this? Today, when we're fighting, if I say, 'Do you even love me anymore?', what I'll really mean is that I love you."

"And when I say, 'Maybe I don't', that means I love you too."

They kiss.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the Fabray house, Liz is carrying some boxes to her car.

Quinn arrives. "Are you off today?"

Liz lifts a box and puts it in the trunk. "The Historical Society Volunteer Picnic is today. You're the one who signed me up."

"I know. I just assumed you'd bail."

Liz lifts another box and puts it in the trunk. "No. I'm gonna spend the whole day with my daughter."

"You're gonna pretend to be a mother?"

Liz sighs. "I'll bring my gun if it gets rough. Come on, give me one day. I've been buried in work mode, I've barely seen you."

"Well, be warned, I'm in a mood."

"Goody for me." Liz closes the trunk. "What was Kurt doing here so late last night?"

"Kurt wasn't-" Quinn realizes her mistake. "Yes! Kurt was here. He just needed to talk. Him and Blaine are going through a rough patch."

"Is everything okay with you?"

"I'm fine."

"It's just lately you seem different."

"I'm not different, I'm fine."

"I know you think I don't notice these things, but I do. What's going on with you?"

"You know there's pretending to be a mother and then there's reality. Let's not push our luck, okay?" She goes to her own car.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

It's the Lima Historical Society Volunteer Day. Preparations are underway at Lima State Park.

Nancy Abrams is giving a speech. "This is all part of the historical society, continuing efforts to give back to the community. Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell family. We are now standing on the sight of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand. Thanks!"

Mason is removing boxes from his trunk. Blaine walks up to him.

"Blaine, right? The other Anderson," says Mason.

"The nice one. The one offering an apology," replies Blaine.

"Not interested."

"Look, my brother acted impulsively."

"You think?"

"If you and Puck keep at each other throats, somebody innocent is going to get hurt and I don't want that. You have family here so I can imagine you don't want that either. So, what do you say we just quit the whole alpha male fighting thing and call a truce?"

"I made that same offer to your brother. He turned it down with a knife."

"He made a mistake. I'm here to make sure that neither one of you make another one."

"Tell your brother to watch his back."

Blaine grabs Mason's arm. "Well, I'm guessing that he only has to worry about that during a full moon. Otherwise you're not as strong, am I right? Or you would have killed Puck by now. There's one of you. There's two of us. I think you're the one that needs to watch his back."

Mason sighs. "If he comes at me…"

"He won't."

They shake hands and Mason leaves carrying a box.

Puck appears behind Blaine. "What are you doing?"

"Negotiating peace on your behalf," replies Blaine.

"I don't want peace."

"Consider it opposite day."

"Blaine, please tell me you don't seriously think a hand shake just solved our problem."

"No, actually, I think that the first chance Mason Abrams gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart and then through mine, all because you took it upon yourself to try to kill him. So, thank you, because we don't have enough problems." He leaves.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Finn is at a table at Breadstix drawing in his notebook. He looks at Artie.

Sarah and Aimee are at another table. Sarah looks at Finn.

"When did Finn Hudson get so hot?" asks Sarah.

"Oh no, stay away, that guy's damaged goods," replies Aimee.

Finn joins Artie at his table. "Hey man, how have you been?"

"Since when?"

Finn shrugs. "I don't know, I haven't seen you much since your father's funeral. I just figured maybe you'd want…"

"I'm fine, Finn."

"Yeah, okay." Finn starts to leave.

"Wait, hold up. I'm sorry. Bad day, bad month. Listen, you were cool that day, at the wake. Thanks for that. I felt like kind of a freak show, well more than usual."

"Yeah, I know the feeling well. What are you doing here?"

"Distracting myself."

Aimee and Sarah join them.

"Hey, thanks for the text. Where too?" asks Aimee.

"My place. My mom is gone all day. Empty house, fully stocked bar…" replies Artie.

"Margaritas?" asks Aimee.

"Sure." Artie looks at Finn. "You in?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm in."

"Let's do it."

They leave.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the Lima Historical Society Volunteer Day, Mason is helping Liz.

"Oh, thanks Mason," says Liz.

"Hey Sheriff, you've got a second?" asks Mason.

"I'm out of uniform. Let's go with Liz."

"Alright Liz. I was hoping to talk to you about the council."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you and the others founding families have a secret council."

"If that were true then you'd know it's a secret and isn't discussed with non-council members."

"I know I rejected all that, but it's only because I wanted a life outside of this town, not because I was a non-believer. Look, I know vampires exist and you have two of them living right under your nose."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Who would they be?"

"Noah Puckerman and Blaine Anderson."

"That's impossible. I know Noah Puckerman. Do you know what he's done for this town?"

"I know it's a lot to digest."

"No. I watched him kill vampires. He's an ally; he's part of the Council." She tries to get away from him.

He follows after her. "Think about it. When did the vampire attacks begin? When Noah Puckerman and Blaine Anderson moved to town?"

"They walk in the sun, Mason."

"They've evolved. It's not 1864 anymore. They figured it out, Liz."

"No. Noah Puckerman is my friend."

"What if I can prove it to you?"

They look at Blaine and Puck.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Elsewhere, Kurt and Quinn are talking while they walk to and start painting a veranda.

"So suddenly, she's in the running for Mother of the Year just when I'm trying to avoid her the most. I'm babbling, you don't want to hear all this," says Quinn.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. Then what happened?" asks Kurt, trying to be interested in what Quinn's saying.

"Well, I was a bitch which is par for the course with us. So, how are things with you and Blaine? Anything?"

"No, not since the fight. He's been pushing me away because he thinks that Kristian might get jealous enough to hurt me. I just don't know how to change his mind."

"You said that Kristian's dangerous. Maybe he's got a point."

"Yeah, I know that he's dangerous and I know that he's just trying to protect me but it feels like giving up and I just…"

"Just what?"

"I just thought that we were stronger than that."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

In another part of the park, Puck joins Liz.

"Hey, I saw you with Mason earlier. What was that about?" asks Puck.

"Oh, I uh, I just asked him to help with the cleanup in the woods," replies Liz, trying not to be awkward around him.

"That's what I'm here for, put me to work. Should I go help him?"

"Oh no. You know, he's…I'm sure he's fine."

"Are you okay, Liz? You seem really upset."

"It's Quinn. We had a moment."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, Puck. Thank you. It's just horrible parental skills paying off in spades." She walks away.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

As Kurt paints, he watches Blaine and Blaine's watching him too. While Quinn is watching the both of them.

"Oh, oh. Longing looks are being exchanged," says Quinn.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," says Kurt, getting up.

"No, Kurt. I think it's a bad idea."

Kurt leaves and goes towards Blaine anyway when Puck joins Quinn.

"What's his problem?" asks Puck.

Quinn sighs. "Don't worry about it."

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?"

"Don't worry about it."

Kurt joins Blaine. "Do you still care about Kristian?"

"Don't do this. Please don't turn this into something that it's not."

"So, this is not for discussion. That's what you're saying?"

Puck and Quinn are listening in on them from afar.

"No, I'm saying that this isn't up for discussion right now because we have ears on us."

They look at Puck and Quinn. They both pretend that they're not listening.

"Okay, when?"

Blaine sighs. "I don't know."

"I saw him Blaine. It's like we are the same person. How could you hate him and be in love with me?"

"Why don't you ask Puck?"

"How about we don't bring Puck into this right now?"

"Well I'm sorry if I'm upset about my boyfriend and brother being close."

"Well how would you feel if your boyfriend spent all yesterday with his ex. Pretty shitty right?"

"You know, do you even love me anymore?"

Kurt remembers this really means "I love you". He replies in their code. "Maybe I don't." And Kurt leaves.

Puck is still with Quinn. "Relationships are about communication," says Puck.

And Quinn leaves, exasperated with the whole situation.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the Abrams Estate, Aimee and Sarah are dancing and Artie and Finn are drinking. Aimee goes over to Artie.

"Where's my drink?" asks Aimee.

"Let's go get one," replies Artie.

They go toward the bar. Artie goes behind the bar and grabs a bottle and a glass.

"Thanks for having us over. I think Sarah's got a thing for Finn," says Aimee.

"Well, good for Sarah," replies Artie. He unscrews the bottle and pours the alcohol in the glass. He slides the glass over to Aimee.

"Look, I'm really embarrassed about slutting it up with you that day at the swimming hole. I'm really not like that, I promise you."

He puts the bottle back inside the bar and rolls from behind it. "You don't need to apologize."

"Friends?"

"Yeah, sure."

They clink glasses and drink.

Sarah takes Finn's sketchbook. "Can I see?"

"No, no. No way," says Finn as he tries to grab the notebook back.

"I want to see," says Aimee.

"Yeah, let's see. What does Van Gogh got going on?" asks Artie.

"Okay, yeah. Check it out," relents Finn.

Sarah looks at Finn's drawings. "Ooh, scary demon wolf thing."

Artie seems uncomfortable. Finn watches him.

"What's this about?" asks Artie. He takes the notebook and pages through the drawings.

"Just some sketches. You still draw, Artie?"

"A little, but not much. You know, I've got something I'm working on. Come on, I'll show you."

"Yeah. Okay, sure."

They start to go toward the office.

"You're gonna need a drink," says Aimee to Sarah.

"I mean, it's nothing special, it's pretty much amateur hour over here," says Artie to Finn as they go toward the office.

"Dude, I've seen your stuff before, it's great," replies Finn.

"It's on the desk."

Finn looks on the desk, but there's nothing there. Artie closes the door.

"Ah, I…don't really see it here."

Artie rushes over him and punches him in the stomach. Finn groans onto the floor and Artie grabs him by the collar, strangling him.

"What were those pictures about, huh?"

"I can't…I can't breathe!"

"Answer me! Why? Why wolf pictures?"

"Because…because I know."

"You know what? You know what Finn?!"

"I know what you are."


End file.
